Payment
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione is left alone after the War. Can she cope with her actions? Will she ever be able to truly forgive herself? Who will be there to help her?
1. Words Are Useless

I dont own HP (or Final Fantasy) so enjoy! M for a reason!

Chapter 1

"_And what if that gets people around you involved? What happens when your actions end up ruining someone's life? What if someone dies? What then? How do you pay for what you've done?_"

Hermione sighed. Her heart ached, but there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. She closed her eyes, wishing the tears would stop. It had been three days since the battle. She had failed everyone. By trying to protect Harry, Ron had been killed. It was all her fault. She watched as the light left his eyes. She loved Ron, she had always loved Ron. And he died, without every knowing it.

She slammed her fist at the table in her home. She was alone. Her parents were still in Australia, and she wasn't sure if she should restore their memories or not. I mean, she couldn't even live with herself, what made her think that they would be able to forgive her?

_Forgiveness._ That was something she dare not ask for. She was at fault for the death of her two best friends. She couldn't save either or them, no matter how hard she tried. Her stupid idea, it got them all in trouble. The tears poured down her face. She didn't know how to make things right.

Hermione got up and walked over to the window. Looking outside she sighed. The Muggle world was so peaceful now that it wasn't be terrorized. Turning back to the table she looked at the letters across it. Everyone had written her, begging her to come back. No one blamed her, but she blamed herself.

She couldn't pay for what she did. For what she was at fault with..

She wrote everyone the same response.

"There is nothing that can make something like that right again. When someone's dead, when someone's gone, words are useless."

Sending the letters off, she went into her bedroom, closing the door. She ran the tub, filling it to the brim and climbed in. She took out her razor, and dragged it across her wrists, letting the blood flow freely.

"It's all my fault.."

She dragged the razor again. She laid in the tub, thinking about that day. She was helping Harry battle Tom, they were going to win! She heard Ron scream, and turned to see Fenrir attacking him. She wanted to run for him, but she couldn't leave Harry alone with Him. He wasn't strong enough. She turned away from Ron, tears in her eyes, trying to help Harry. She was so distracted, Voldemort send a killing curse her way, and Harry pushed her out of the way, not wanting Hermione to die.

She remembered the screams from everyone. Voldemort turned to Hermione, stalking her. He was unaware of Kingsley creeping up on him, Avadaing him from the back. Voldemort died. Kingsley was a hero.

But her two friends died because of her. She could have saved Ron. Or been more focused, and Harry wouldn't have needed to save her. She should have been stronger.

She climbed out of the tub and crawled into her bed, crying herself to sleep.


	2. I Love You Ronald Weasley

I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

Hermione got up the next day, not feeling any better.

_Big suprise there.._

Shaking her head, she got dressed. She knew today she wanted to go and visit Ron's grave. She closed her eyes and apparated to the meadow. Once there, she collapsed to her knees, overwhelmed with grief.

She stared at the marble white tomb, tears filling her eyes. She got up and walked over to it, placing her hand on the tombstone. She fell to her knees once more. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I am so sorry." She stopped, choking on her words and her tears. "I never wanted you to die. It's all my fault. I don't expect you to figure, I won't forgive myself. I just needed to tell you, that I..." She took a deep breath, grasping at the ground beneath her.

"I loved you Ron, and I always will. You were everything to me. I'm so sorry you died before I was able to tell you. I think you knew, though, deep down. I think you loved me too."

Hermione sniffled, and wiped away some of her tears.

"I remember First Year, I thought you were such a git. But you saved me from the troll, I was so grateful. We became such good friends, and I'm glad you did. I was so worried when you got hurt during the giant chess game. Second year, you were still an arse, but I loved your company. I remember waking up from petrification, seeing you and Harry. I was so happy again." Hermione giggled, "You were so jealous of Lockhart, and how I thought he was cute. He could never hold a candle to you." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Third year was good. I remember clutching your hand during Care of Magical Creatures when Buckbeat almost attacked Harry. I remember crying onto your shoulder when we thought Buckbeak was killed. I remember the fear that I felt when Sirius dragged you under the Whomping Willow. I was so terrified that I would lose you that night. I remember how terrible I felt that me and Harry went back in time, but never told you. I wish you could have came with us."

Hermione paused, letting her tears fall more. She continued.

"I remember Fourth Year you were even more of a git than ever before. I suppose I loved you for it. You were so jealous when I went to the Yule Ball with Krum. Yet, you were too slow to ask me. I remember being torn apart, when you and Harry fought. I was torn between my best friend and the boy that I care about. I remember clutching onto you for dear life when the fiasco at the World Cup happened. I remember crying onto your shoulder when Harry came back with Cedric's body. I remember how our lives changed forever that night. Fifth year was good, in a way. Not really actually. Umbridge was terrible. I remember how worried I was of you when I saw the brains attacking you. I got so scared you'd been terribly hurt. I leaned on you about Sirius's death and how scary it was to see Voldemort in the Ministry. I remember Sixth Year, I was so mad at you. You threw yourself at that Lavander girl, and I was furious. You broke my heart, yet I still loved you. I was so mad you sided with Harry about the book not being dangerous, even though it was. I remember worrying at you when the Death Eaters infiltrated Hogwarts. Curses were flying every which way, and I just.. I worried for your safety. But you survived, and I was glad."

Hermione took another deep breath, knowing this would be the hardest.

"This past year, it had changed me. I'm still not sure if it's for the best or not, but I suppose we will see in time. I was so mad at you for leaving me and Harry. We needed you, and you just left. It broke my heart. I cried myself to sleep every day after you were gone. But you came back to us, and that's all that mattered. I know what the locket said to you, and that wasn't true at all silly. Harry never held my heart, you did. It was always you. It's my fault you died Ron, and I'm so sorry. I wish I had saved you, so I could pull you into my arms and kiss you. I wish I had told you after all these years how I felt. You mean the world to me. And I'm so sorry for letting you down."

Hermione cried for another hour or so, before getting up.

"Ron Weasely, you held my heart, until the very end. I wish I could make things right between us again, but I know that I can't. Nothing will make you come back. I know that. I just hope that I am strong enough to forgive myself, but I doubt that I am."

She turned to walk away, but stopped. Whispering, "I love you Ronald Weasley." She took a deep breath and apparated away, not noticing the person who had been watching her the entire time.


	3. Living With It

I don't own HP.

Chapter 3

Hermione was sitting at her table, drinking tea when she head a pounding on her door. She didn't bother to get up. She didn't want to see anyone. No one could help her, and she sure as hell couldn't help anyone either.

"Hermione Granger if you do not open this door this instant I am breaking it down!" A voice shouted through the door.

Hermione shook her head, it was Ginny. _That girl seriously doens't know how to take no for an answer._ Sure enough, a few moments later a large blast was heard. "I can't believe you broke down my damn door." Hermione said, still sitting at the table.

Ginny came into the kitchen, and gawked at Hermione. She had lost so much weight. Her body was covered in scars. She looked like a corpse. "Hermione.." Ginny began. Hermione shook her head. "Please Gin. Just leave. Don't make this harder." Ginny came over and took Hermione's hand. "Please move in with me. I'm worried about you." Hermione shook her head, "I'm fine. There isn't anything that could be done." Ginny was persistant. "Please Hermione." Hermione stood, bringing her cup to the sink.

"Ginny. I can't. Not after.. not after what I done. I don't deserve your sympathy, your worry. I'm not worth a moment of your time. Leave."

Ginny stomped her foot. "Hermione Granger, I care about you! I saw you at Ron's grave a few days ago. I saw how broken you are. It isn't your fault."

Hermione didn't budge.

"Hermione, I've lost so many people because of this damn war. Please, don't let me lose you too." Ginny looked down, unable to fight back the tears that were now spilling forward.

Hermione spoke. "I'll move in with you."

Ginny looked at her, her eyes full of hope. "We'll get through this. I promise."

Hermione simply nodded, not trusting her voice. She didn't believe Ginny, but she'd play along, for her sake.

Ginny and her spent the rest of the day packing up Hermione's things. It was a waste of time, but anything to make her friend happy. After everything of Hermione's was out of the house, she apparated to Ginny's flat in Diagon Alley. Gin had already set up a bedroom for her and everything.

Hermione plopped on the couch, curling up into a ball. "Gin.. I can't do this." Ginny sat down next to her friend, pulling her close. "Of course you can. You're a strong woman. You can pull through this. Things will get better, you'll see." Hermione shook her head, tears falling from her eyes.

"It's my fault Ginny. All my fault.."

Ginny opened her eyes in horror. "Don't you dare say such a thing Hermione! It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyones. You did.. we all did.. what we had to. We all had to make sacrifices."

"But how do we live with them?" Hermione practically shouted.

"We just do." Ginny replied calmly. She was determined to break through to Hermione, even if it took years.

"Well I can't. I can't live with my mistake, with my regrets." Hermione said.

"You'll learn." Ginny said. She went over to the cupboard and pulled out a dreamless sleeping draught. "You need some rest Hermione. Take this, all of it. Please."

Hermione did as she was told. She walked into her room and plopped upon her bed. She wished with all of her heart that she was the one who died.


	4. Trying

I dont own HP.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Hermione heard someone knocking on her door. She mumbled, not wanting to move. She was too tired, and too depressed. The knocking continued. "Go away.." She mumbled. The door opened anyway. "Ginny, leave me alone." She growled, pulling the covers over her head.

Ginny growled. "Listen Hermione. You're getting out of this freaking bed right now or else." Hermione didn't move, or say anything for that matter. Ginny walked to the end of the bed and pulled the covers right off. Hermione peeked up and saw that she was about to incur the wrath of Ginerva Weasley.

"Hermione Jean Granger, get up! This, this has to stop! Everyone else has gone on with their lives, and you need to too. What happened wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's. It just happened. We're all depressed, but this isn't how it should be, ya know? Do you think Harry and Ron would want you to be like this? Want me to be like this? No. They would want us to be happy. All the sacrifices made during the way, they weren't for nothing. They were so we would have a chance at happiness, at a life free from worry. And this is how you repay them? It's an insult to their memory and you know it. Harry was your best friend, I understand that, but you need to realize you aren't the only one hurt. Ron would want you to be happy, to move on and live your life. They wouldn't want this. Whatever this is that your doing. I know your hurting, I really do, we all do. But you seem to wallow in this self pity, thinking it's all your fault. It's pathetic Hermione, and you know it is. You may have lost your two best friends and someone that you would have spent the rest of your life with, but you're not the only one! I lost Harry, the love of my life, and I lost two brothers. Two of them Hermione. My family has been torn apart, but you don't see me injuring myself. So grow up. Stop acting like you're the only one whose hurt. Because you aren't, and you're daft if you think otherwise. And the Hermione Granger I know, isn't daft. So pull yourself together, please? For me? For everyone else? We're all so worried about you. I don't want to lose you, I don't want to send you to St. Mungo's but so help me Merlin, I will if that's what it takes. I need you right now. I need my best friend. So get your arse up right now, because we have a lot of things we need to do. This moping is over, I let you have your piece. And now you're done. So go shower, NOW!"

Ginny's cheeks were beat red and glistening with tears as she stared down at her friend. Ginny didn't like playing the bitch card, but she knew it was necessary. Hermione was losing her sanity, and Ginny would be damned if she let that happened. She was hoping that her rant would wake Hermione up, and by the look on her face, she did. Hermione's eyes were opened in horror, and shock was written on her face. She simply nodded and ran into the bathroom, trying to stifle her tears.

Ginny sighed, she didn't want to do this, but she needed to. She needed her friend, someone to help her. Sure, Ginny was strong, but she wasn't that strong. Her family was lost, and she was lost. Hell, the whole wizarding world was lost, but that was just how things were. They were all broken, but they needed to heal together. Nothing would change unless they tried to change it. She went to the kitchen and starting making some breakfast for Hermione. That was one phase of the plan. Getting Hermione to start eating again. She knew that would be tough, but she was determined.

* * *

><p>Hermione had ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She collapsed onto the floor, her tears pouring down her face. Ginny was right, she was 100% right. And Hermione had never felt more stupid in her entire life. She was being selfish, and pig headed. She needed to change, but she just couldn't. Or rather she didn't want to. Her life was in pieces, and she still wasn't sure if she really wanted to try and put it back together. She supposed she should though. Or at least try. For Ginny.<p>

She pushed herself to her feet, and made her way to the shower. She turned the water on, but only to a mildly warm temperature, not the usual scalding hot she used. _One step closer, _she mused. She climbed in and sighed, letting the water cascade down her body. It was soothing.

While washing herself, she thought about Ginny. Ginny was literally the best type of friend anyone could ask for. Hermione was being terrible, acting the way she was, yet Gin never once pushed her away. Instead, she welcomed her in. Chose to watch over her, and help her. She wanted to be there for Hermione, and help her through this.

Which lead Hermione to thinking about how much of an idiot she had been. Ginny was hurting too, if not even more. And she was blind for not realizing that. She probably blamed herself for her brothers' deaths, and Harry's. Harry and her had been an actual couple, while Hermione and Ron really hadn't. She had experienced love with him, and then she lost him. She was hurt on a different level, and Hermione was a terrible friend for not realizing it sooner.

Stepping out of the shower Hermione looked herself over in the mirror. She made a pact to herself that she would try her best to stop cutting herself. She doubted that she'd be able to keep that promise, but decided she would try. Self mutilation was something that was going to follow her forever, well, as long as she decided she would live.

After finishing getting ready, Hermione made her way towards the kitchen. Ginny had set out a breakfast for her, nothing too big though. They were going to start out small. There was a cup of peppermint tea and some toast with blackberry jam. Her feet froze, not wanting to get any closer.

Ginny walked towards her friend, slowly with her eyes wide with concern. She took Hermione's hand and led her towards the table. "I know it's a lot, but you can do it."

Hermione nodded, sitting down. It was daunting, eating this much food. She didn't want to, but knew Ginny would force her. Sighing, she took a bit. She slowly ate her breakfast while Ginny read the paper. It had taken a bit, but she finally finished. It felt weird, having her stomach be full of food. She turned to her friend. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

Ginny took a deep breath and looked into her friend's brown eyes. "We're going to see your parents."


	5. Homecoming

I dont own HP, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes filled with fear. "Ginny, I don't know. I mean, what if, I mean, I, umm.."

Ginny shook her head. "No, Hermione, no getting out of this. This is something you need to do, and it'll help you, I know it will."

She shook her head. "I'm not strong enough for this, Ginny, I just, I don't know."

Ginny put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Hermione, trust me, this is a good idea."

"Fine. I trust you Gin. We can go, but honestly, I don't even know where they are. Somewhere in Austrailia, but I'm not sure where." Hermione frowned. She hadn't really thought that part of the plan through. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she would be able to restore their memories.

Ginny smirked mischeviously. "Well, dad pulled some strings at the Ministry and had them located. I have their adress, so go get ready!"

Hermione smiled, but only for a moment. She was nervous, but the idea of seeing her parents, being with them, was filling her with a warmness.

She grabbed her wand and stuffed it in her pocket. "Let's go!" Ginny nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand and apparated them both to the other side of the world.

Hermione opened her eyes to see herself staring at a quaint cottage. It was light blue with white shutters. Adorable. She took a step towards it, then froze. The panic began to set in. _What if they don't want me anymore? I wouldn't blame them, I mean, I erased their memories then ran away. I know I did it for the right reasons, but what if they don't see it that way? They're probably furious. Ugh, I can't do this._

"Hermione, snap out of it. You can do this, I know you can."

"I know, but this is seriously so nerve wracking." Hermione took a deep breath, trying to steady her heartbeat. She felt Ginny's hand on her lower back and relief flooded through her. She could do this. She could definitely do this. She took a few steps and approached the door. "Don't worry Mione, you can do this."

Hermione reached out, and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, a middle aged woman came to the door. Hermione felt the tears in her eyes start falling. When looking at Jean Granger, it was obvious where Hermione got her looks from. She was a spitting image of her mother.

Jean Granger gasped. She stared at the young woman who stood before her. It was like she was a carbon copy of herself. "Can I help you Miss?" She asked tentively.

"Hello, um, my name is Hermione Jean Granger, and umm, this is my friend Ginny Weasley, and I was wondering if I could come in and talk to you and your husband?" The young girl asked, her cheeks red.

Jean nodded and invited them both in. She called out to her husband who joined them in the living room. Hermione tried her best to hold back her tears, but it was hard. She was so happy to see her father, and her parents together, alive and happy.

Hermione and Ginny sat down on the couch across from the Grangers. Hermione cleared her throat and began, although she wasn't quite sure how she should begin.

"Well, I'm sure you both have a lot of questions, mainly who am i and why I happened to look a lot like you. Well, as I said, my name is Hermione Jean Granger, and I'm your daughter."

"But we haven't got a daughter," Jon interjected.

Hermione shook her head. "You don't remember me because I took your memories away from you. I want your permission to restore them, if that's all right with you." She stopped, waiting for a reaction from them. She was terrified they would reject her. It was the moment of truth.

Jean spoke first. "I, well, Hermione, I don't know who you are, but you are definitely familiar to me, and I want to know why. So please, restore my memories, because I want to know you, and why you're so like me.."

Hermione nodded, smiling. Ginny hugged her. She got her wand out, and stopped when she saw the looks of confusion and alarm on their faces. "Oh, don't worry, this is my wand. You'll realize what's going on in just a moment. Please just close your eyes and relax." She was nervous, she didn't want to mess this up.

Ginny leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You can do this Hermione. You're the brightest witch of our age, _you can do this_."

Hermione nodded, and muttered the spell. There was a bright flash, and her parents eyes widened in recognition. Her mother threw her arms around her. "Hermione, oh sweetheart, what is going on? Oh, I love you so much dear."

Hermione's eyes were pooled with tears. She started bawling, wrapping herself around her mum, and just let her tears fall. She cried for herself, for her parents, lose who had died, and everything else in the world.

Ginny quietly got up and slipped out the door. This was time for Hermione to spend time with her family. She decided it was time she saw her own.


	6. No Parent Should Bury Their Child

I dont own HP!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Ginny apparated back to the Burrow with a pop! She stood by the gate, nervous about coming home. What was once a place of happiness, warmth, and love was now a place of mourning, despair, and sadness. That's why she moved out. She couldn't stand being here all the time. She wanted to move on, to try and be normal, but here, her mother wouldn't allow that. Molly Weasley had yet to stop grieving for her poor boys, and Ginny felt terrible. Her and George, they were lost at what to do. It was almost impossible for them to get her to calm down. Arthur barely went to work anymore. He had to stay and take care of the family, because Molly was still partially incapable of doing that.

Ginny couldn't blame her mother, though. She felt the same kind of grief, the pain that went through her when she thought about Harry, Ron, and Fred, but she supposed her mother felt a different kind of grief. Her mother had lost three children, Harry was just as much a Weasley as anyone else. Ginny shook her head, blinking away the tears. She couldn't imagine such pain. Losing a child, that seems unbearable. To give everything to raise a child, to love them and nurture them, only to have them ripped from you in a godforsaken way.. She couldn't even bear it.

Ginny decided to ignore the house for a moment, and walked towards the large oak tree in the garden. She collapsed under it's shade, and brought her knees up to her chest, curling into a small ball. Everything she had been holding back, she let go. She cried for everyone she knew had died, for those who had been permanently changed by this way. She had to be strong around Hermione. Hermione was even more fragile than anyone realized, teetering along the line of life and death. But Ginny was determined to bring her back, and to keep her safe. She sat there sobbing, wishing that things didn't have to end the way they did. She was glad the war had been won, and that Voldemort had been defeated, but the price that they paid for that was far too high.

No one had known the extend of Harry's connection with Him, no one knew that by killing Voldemort, Harry had killed himself. Harry's death was something that shook her to the core. Ginny didn't even say goodbye to him, she had just assumed he would survive the battle. That was foolish thinking on her part though, and she could slap herself for thinking that way. But he would have been happy, that she was safe, and Hermione too. Harry died fighting for what he believed in. His love for his friends and family are what kept him safe. Ginny loved Harry, and knew he was the one she would have spent the rest of her life with. He had captured her heart from the very moment she met him. She missed him, but knew he was watching over her. He was still with her, and would be for the rest of her life. Him and Ron.

Ron.. Ginny sniffled some more, trying to make everything feel all right. Ron was a great brother, one that had always watched out for his family. Sure he was a little hot headed, but it was part of who he was. Bellatrix had taken out Ron when his back was turned. Hermione had seen her creeping up behind him, but was too busy fighting off Dolohov and Fenrir to be able to alert him. Ginny turned to Bellatrix, and then Molly stepped in.. It was too late for Ron though. That was definitely why Hermione blamed herself. She was unable to rescue the man she loved, and she felt it was her fault that he died. Everyone knew it wasn't anyone's but Bellatrix's, but she was too thick headed to realize that. Ron died in battle, and would be remembered as a hero. Her brother was a hero. She was proud of Ron.

Ginny thought about her other brother. Fred. Fred was one of her favorite brothers. He was always making everyone laugh, and was always trying to keep an eye out on Ginny. She giggled through her tears when she remembered the day that he really did send her a Hogwart's toilet. Their mother was livid that day. Percy blamed himself for Fred's death, although everyone knew it wasn't. Life is uncontrollable, but it was just hard for people to understand that. Her family was torn, and only time would heal it, but things would never be completely the same.

Hugging herself tighter, whispering out loud something that was so wrong to the world, and that was what had torn her world apart. "No parent should have to bury their child."

"You got that right Gin." She heard a voice speak from behind. She turned her head to see George approaching her. She patted the ground next to her, motioning for him to sit next to her. George was taking everything rather hard, but he was doing his best to fix everything. He threw himself into his business, taking care of everything. It was his way of coping. No one blamed him though, he was honoring Fred by keeping WWW alive and well. The wizarding world was in desperate need for some good laughs. She kept hoping George would get together with Verity, but they hadn't yet. The girl was a great help to the twins, and she was pining after George. He seemed to have no interest though.

She leaned into her brother, sighing. She wiped away the rest of her tears. "George, I.."

"Shush, Gin, everything's fine. It'll all be fine." George said. Grinning he turned to his little sister, "Mum's making a roast today, she's in a semi-good mood."

Ginny smiled, "That's great. Do you know why?"

George chuckled. "I think Fleur and Bill are expecting. So, she's happy."

Ginny smiled, clapping her arms together. "That's amazing. Good. I'm glad there is still some normalcy in this world. I'm happy for the two of them."

George nodded. "How are things with Mione going?"

Ginny shrugged. "It's going all right. I convinced her to see her parents."

"What?" he asked, shocked.

Ginny nodded. "I'm so glad she went. And she ate breakfast this morning. So I think we're off to a good start. I might bring her by the shop tomorrow, just so she can get out."

George smiled. "That sounds good. I'd like to see her." He paused. "Let me know if you need anything, or help, or just, anything. I'm glad things are starting to look up in our world."

Ginny nodded. "Let's go inside. I haven't seen Mum in a day or two, so I'm sure she'd be happy to see me."

George nodded and helped her up. The two of them made their way to their home. Ginny loved her family, and was glad to be around family. She hoped things were going well with Hermione and her family.


	7. Learn From It

I don't own HP, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Hermione sat at the living room table while her mother fixed them all up a cup of tea. She had told them everything. Her father was furious, and stormed from the room halfway through the story. She knew he just needed time. Her mother on the other hand, was very loving and accepting.

Hermione held her head in her lap, trying to think about the next step in her life. What did she want? Where should she go? She needed to figure things out. She knew one thing though, and that was that she wanted to be happy. She was so sick of living the way she was. She needed to find someone, or something that made her happy. That's what Ron and Harry would have wanted for her.

Her mother sat down and placed the cup of tea in front of her. "Mia, darling, how are you? Really? I mean, I'm worried for you."

Hermione sighed, "I'm doing better Mum, thanks to Ginny. She saved me, in a few ways."

Jean smiled at her daughter, pulling her into a light hug. "Well, you'll have to bring Ginny over for dinner some night. I'd love to meet her, and thank her."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I'll do that. She'd love to meet you. I've told her so much about you."

Jean smiled, but then it quickly faded. "Honey, I'm sorry about Ron. I knew how you felt about him. And Harry too."

Hermione held back her tears. "Thanks Mum. I know it'll be hard, but I can move on. I'll never forget them, but I need to move on. The wizarding world is in shambles, and I want to help put it back together. Who knows, maybe it'll help put my life back together too."

Jean nodded. "And don't worry about your father. He'll come around. He loves you very much. It's just hard to know that so much has happened, and we weren't there for you. You did this all on your own, and you shouldn't have had too."

"I wasn't though, Mum. I had friends to help me through. Friends that I haven't been very good to actually."

"Hermione, dear, you need to go see your friends. I'm sure they would love that, very much." Her mother patted her hands lightly in encouragement. "I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would love to see you as well. And please, send her my thanks."

"For what?" Hermione asked, slightly confused.

"She raised my daughter when I could not. And for that I will be forever grateful. I know having a Muggle as a mother couldn't be easy for you, and I know she served as a surrogate mother to you. Please, send her my thanks."

Hermione stood and embraced her mother. She closed her eyes, taking in the warmth and comfort that she felt in this moment. Her mother was a symbol of everything Hermione wanted to be. Loving, caring, strong, faithful, and hard-headed. She knew what she wanted, and would go for it, regardless of anyone else's thoughts. Hermione was like her in that manner. She had wanted to be the best in her studies, simply because she was a muggle-born witch. She wanted to prove everyone wrong, and she had.

"I love you Mom." Hermione whispered, clutching her mother tighter.

"I love you too dear. Now head off to the Burrow. I'm sure they would love to see you. I will see you soon, promise." Jean said to her daughter, giving her a slight push towards the door.

Hermione waved goodbye to her mother with a smile, and Jean waved back. She watched as her daughter walked into the backyard, and turned on the spot, disappearing with a slight pop! Smiling, Jean returned to the kitchen to clean up the mess from the tea.

She was proud of her daughter, more than anyone could possibly realize. She knew Hermione had gone through things that no one should have had to. Hermione had strength, more strength than anyone she had ever known. Yes, her daughter was brilliant, and she was proud.

Jean knew Hermione had been struggling with things, with her life. But seeing the life in her daughter's eyes, gave her hope. She knew Hermione would get better, with time and love, and she was determined to give her daughter both of those things. After tiding up a bit, she decided she needed to find her husband.

Walking upstairs, she found him sitting on their bed, staring at the wall. "Darling?" She asked quietly. He turned to face his wife, tears streaming for his eyes. "She had to do it all on her own. I'm a terrible parent."

Jean sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Love, she's stronger than anyone I've ever known. She did what she thought was right."

"Will she ever forgive me?"

"Of course, she loves her father. You know that."

She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes and found herself at the Burrow. Smiling, she looked around for her extended family. Finding them in the gardens, she made her way over. She heard Ginny shout her name, and Molly rose from the table and ran over to her.<p>

Hermione smiled, throwing herself into the arms of Molly. "Molly, I've missed you." She whispered into her chest. Molly chuckled, "I've missed you too darling. You're just in time for dinner, and you look like you could use a good meal!" Hermione grimaced, but nodded, following her to the table. She sat down between George and Ginny.

Bill smiled at Hermione, "So have you heard the news?"

Hermione looked confused, "What news?"

"We're expecting!" He answered with a smile.

Hermione smiled back, "Congrats! Oh, I'm so happy for the two of you."

Fleur smiled too, blinding others with her beauty. Pregnancy was definitely fitting her well. "Thank you 'Ermione, Dat iz very kind of you to say."

Hermione simply nodded, looking to Ginny. "Did things go good with your parents Mione?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, they were very loving. My dad need some time, but my mother was very happy. She sends her thanks to you and Molly."

Ginny smiled, "I'm glad things went well."

Hermione simply nodded, staring at her food. She began picking at it, moving it around the plate, not quite wanting to eat it, but knowing that she had too.

"Just get it over with, you'll feel better if you do." She heard a voice whisper in her ear. Turning her head, Hermione saw George looking at her, a knowing look in his eyes.

Returning to her food, Hermione did as he said, and began placing food in her mouth. Once she started, she found it much easier for her to clear her plate. Her stomach felt full, and that made Hermione feel good, not the guilty horrible self she used to feel.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Hermione wandered around the yard, watching the gnomes scuttled around the garden. George joined her not soon after.<p>

"So how are you, Mione?"

She shrugged. "All right, I suppose. I'm still trying to find my way, same as you I'm sure."

George nodded and sat down, motioning for her to join him. She did. "It's just hard George. I feel so lost."

"I know Mione, I feel the same way too. However, there's something I like to keep in mind during these dark times."

"What's that George?" She asked.

"We live not to forget our past, but to learn from it." He stated.


	8. Going Through Changes

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Yes, I know I suck. Sowie! I don't own HP, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Hermione sighed. She heard Ginny knocking on the other side of the door. "Hermione! It's time to get up!"

Hermione groaned. She really didn't want to get up. Ginny continued pounding on the door, and she reluctantly got up.

Standing, she walked over to the full length mirror on the wall. She had definitely gained some weight over the last two weeks. She had started gaining back some of her confidence and personality. All thanks to Ginny. If it wasn't for her, Hermione would be dead. Everyone knew it. Ginny took her in, and nursed her back to health. She helped Hermione gain her life back.

Hermioine got dressed and walked out to the kitchen, where Ginny was laying out breakfast. "It smells good," she said quietly.

Ginny beamed. "Great! Come over and grab a seat! I'll make your plate."

Hermione nodded and did as she bid. "Ginny, can we maybe go to Diagon Alley? I kind of what to go."

Ginny smiled even more. "Hermione, that's great! We'll have a good time, I promise. Maybe we can swing by and see how George is doing."

Hermione blushed. "Yeah, that'd be good."

"Perfect!"

The two of them quickly ate breakfast and got dressed for the day. Ginny was so excited that Hermione was ready to go in public. She had been afraid for the longest time, but she was ready now. It'll really help her heal from the war too.

Hermione exited her room, straightening her jean jacket. She refused to wear anything but Muggle clothing now. Besides, she had no real reason to robes anyways. She waited in the kitchen for Gin. She was excited. This was a really big step for her, but she was ready.

Ginny stepped into the living room, a giant grin on her face. She grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to the fireplace. One by one, they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione exited the fireplace, looking around the pub.

It was as if nothing had changed since the last time she had been there. Smiling, she glanced around. Tom was hunched over, serving a wizard sitting at the counter. Hermione and Ginny began making their way to the backyard to enter the magical alleyway when they heard a booming voice behind them.

"Ermione! Ginny!"

Hermione turned around and grinned when she saw Hagrid making his way towards them. "Hi Hagrid!" She said, smiling.

Hagrid beamed. "Hermione. It's great to see you out and about. I'm so proud of yeh."

Hermione smiled, and threw her arms around the half giant. She was glad she was being welcomed back with open arms. She was afraid that people would hold what had happened to Harry and Ron over her head. She came to realize that their death's weren't here fault. It was just how things seemed when it all fell apart.

She felt like her life was starting to get back on track. Harry and Ron would be happy for her. This is what they would have wanted. She wouldn't never forget them, only live for them.

Pulling out of Hagrid's arms, she looked up at him, noticing he had tears in his eyes. "Oh Hagrid, please don't cry!"

Hagrid smiled through the tears. "I'm just so proud of you Mione. You too Ginny. You've both been so strong and through so much. You've accomplished incredible things."

Ginny smiled, "Thanks Hagrid."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks Hagrid. I'm glad to have your support."

"Of course you have my support! You're the brightest witch of this age, of course you know what you're doing!"

Hermione was flattered. She had no idea people still thought of her thought way.

After talking about random things with Hagrid, the two girls decided it was time to enter Diagon Alley.

After stepping into the wizarding world, Hermione's jaw dropped open. It was more amazing than she could ever remember. The whole place was brimming with magic. There were posters everywhere, and colorful ribbons floating through the air.

"Oh Ginny, thank you so much! I didn't even realize how much I've missed this!" Hermione said, tossing her arms around her friends neck.

Ginny hugged her back, nestling her head against her friend's. "Let's go girl. Where to first?"

Hermione gave Ginny a knowing look. "Seriously Gin? Where do you think?"

Ginny chuckled, "Flourish and Blotts?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course! I need some new books."

Ginny locked arms around Hermione's, and the two of them walked down the street, taking in all the sights and sounds.

Entering the book store, Hermione smiled. She had missed this. So much. She immediately began grabbing books, piling them up in her arms. She walked up and down the aisles, grabbing books here and there.

"Hermione!" Ginny started searching for her best friend. They had been in there for over an hour. She heard a giggle come from around the corner. Smiling, she followed the sound. Sure enough, there was Hermione, with at least fifteen books in her hands. "Gosh Mione, I should have taken you out here sooner!"

Hermione giggled again. "Yes you should have! I've been dying for some new books. Oh, I can't wait to read these!"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and lead her towards the register. They had a lot more to do today. After watching Hermione pay for her things and put them in her handy dandy purse, Gin pulled her friend outside.

Hermione looked to Ginny, brushing her hair out of her face. It was warm today. The sun was shining down on the magical world, and the light breeze sent shivers down her spine. It was perfect in every way.

"So what next Gin?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see." Was the only reply she got as her friend grabbed her arm and began pulling her down the street.

Ginny dragged Hermione down the road until they met their destination. Madam Primpernelle's. Hermione groaned. "Ginny, a spa? I really don't think this is necessary."

Ginny laughed. "Of course it is. You're transformation is almost complete.. why not have your look match your progress? Besides, it's time we tamed that wild hair of yours."

Hermione pouted and murmered, "But I like my wild hair."

"Too bad! Besides, you'll love it. So come on or we'll be late for our appointment!"

Hermione reluctantly followed her friend into the store. Looking around, Hermione decided that maybe it wouldn't be THAT bad to get pampered. The store had an exotic feel to it, like they were on an island oasis. It was actually kind of nice, not that she would admit that to Ginny.

Ginny had walked up to the greeting lady and began getting their things set up. She smiled at Hermione mischeviously. Ginny followed her specialist to a chair, Hermione sitting right next to her with hers.

Closing her eyes, Hermione waited for the worst to happen.

Two hours later, Hermione and Ginny exited the spa feeling refreshed. Ginny had gotten her hair cut short, into a small pixie cut. It was completely different from what anyone would have ever picked for her, but it fit her perfectly. She was a firey girl, and now she had a firey haircut to match.

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, smiling. She absolutely loved it. The woman had added some blonde highlights, giving her hair the look of caramel. It was gorgeous. She had had some extensions put in, so her hair now reached her lower back. It was a lot of hair, but it looked fantastic, so Hermione wasn't worried. Her wild messy curls had been transformed. She now had waves cascading down her back. She looked like a goddess.

"Ginny, thanks so much! I don't think I would have ever done that on my own. I'm glad you pushed me." She said, sending Ginny a smile.

Ginny smiled back, pulling her friend into her arms. "Listen, I'm just so happy to see your here, surrounded by magic, and smiling! You've had a smile on your face all day long. You can't even imagine how happy that makes me. Besides, we both needed the change. I think it will really help us try and move on."

Hermione nodded. She knew it would be hard to move on, but she knew she didn't want to spend the rest of her life alone. That wasn't what she wanted out of life. She had chosen to live, and with that came lots of obstacles and things she would have to overcome. But it would be worth it.

"Ginny, I'm glad I have you."

"Awh Mione, don't get all mushy on me. Come on," she grabbed her hand once more, pulling her down the road, "let's go see George!"

Hermione nodded and followed. She was curious to see how George was holding up. The approache WWW and Hermione noticed, well from the outside, that everything looked pretty much the same. _Hopefully, that's a good sign_, she thought to herself.

Pushing open the door, she entered complete chaos. It seems like they were doing incredibly well business wise. Hermione shouted into Ginny's ear, "Gosh, there are so many people here!"

Ginny chuckled, "It's always like this Mione. The shop keeps George very busy."

Hermione let her eyes wander, taking everything in. There were potions of every sort everywhere, stuffed animals, living animals, and items of all sorts of mischevious matters.

"Ginny!" Hermione heard a female voice shout over the craziness. Ginny grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. "Hey Verity, do you happen to know where George is?" Ginny inquired.

Verity smiled, "He's upstairs in the flat, you can head on up."

Ginny nodded and motioned for Hermione to follow her up the stairs. Hermione walked up there, taking in all the sights and smells. This place was beautiful, and she was incredibly proud of Fred and George for doing all this. Especially George, for carrying all this on alone. She was proud of him the most.

Ginny knocked on the door three times before letting herself in. "Oy! George!" She called.

"In the kitchen!" Came her rough reply.

Hermione followed her friend through the apartment. It was decorated very brightly, with bold colors everywhere. She liked it. The whole place radiated happiness. Entering the kitchen, she saw the lone Weasley twin making lunch.

"You two hungry? I've made some extra." He said, his back turned to them.

"Yes please," they answered in unison. Hermione giggled, knowing George would freak when he saw there hair.

Hermione smiled as she saw him turn around. His jaw dropped. "Holy Merlin! You two look so different! Woah."

Ginny giggled, "I thought we needed a change."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Ginny looked at the clock. "Holy Crap! I actually have somewhere I need to be, so ummmm, sorry guys!" With that, she ran and to the fireplace, and flooed out.

Hermione stared with confusion. George the same way.

"Well, this is awkward," She said. "Ginny never told me she had anywhere else to be today." _This is so unlike her. Should I be worried? Nah, I mean, she didn't seem too worried. And George doesn't look too worried either._

George laughed, "Yeah, well, Gin's weird like that. But now that you're still here, let's have some lunch."

Hermione blushed, and nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! :D<p> 


	9. George

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated you guys! Please forgive me! I've started a HP fanpage on facebook/HarryPotterWillAlwaysBeMyLife so check it out! I might start posting sneak peaks and such there.. but regardless, I don't own HP and I never will! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Three hours later, Hermione stumbled through her fireplace. She saw Ginny sit at the table, a small smirk on her face.

"Ginerva Weasley! Where on earth did you have to go?" Hermione shouted at her best friend. She wasn't mad at her, but she needed to know what was really so important.

Ginny shrugged, still smiling. "No where exactly."

Hermione sat at the table, still glaring at her.

"Oh come off it Hermione. Was it really that terrible? If it was, I'm sorry." Ginny said. She thought Hermione was overreacting just a tad bit.

Hermione cracked a smile. "I'm not mad. I actually had a good time. George is a fantastic cook. You're mother definitely rubbed off on him." She smiled again.

Ginny beamed, _things are going exactly as planned_..

"So what did you two do?" She asked, curious to see how things went once she left.

Hermione shrugged, "It was a bit awkward at first once you left. But after that, George cracked a joke, and that broke the ice. We talked about the shop mostly. And food. It was nice."

Ginny smiled. "I'm glad you had a good time Mione."

She nodded. "George is so much different then what I expected. I mean, out of the two, I knew Fred better. But George is so nice, and well, I don't know. It was just nice."

"Hermione, you've used the word nice a billion times so far! Describe what happened with some other word please," Ginny teased.

"I admire George. He's been through so much, yet he's still pulling forward. I'm such a mess compared to him."

"Hermione," Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's. "Every deals with things differently. George knows Fred and Ron wouldn't want him wallowing in self pity, so he moves forward. He does what he has to in order to survive. We all are."

Hermione nodded, wiping away a few tears that had formed in her eyes. "I know. It's just so different to see people other than us dealing with the war. Everyone had changed, and I just realized I've been so selfish and pathetic with everything."

Ginny looked at her friend with pity. "Hermione. I was depressed too. You don't think I didn't wish it was me who died instead? All of us had felt that way. Please, don't be ashamed of your feelings. We all feel responsible for their deaths."

Hermione sniffled. "I know, but I feel like I should have done something different. If I had, they might still be alive."

Ginny huffed. "Hermione, don't talk like that. We can't change what happened. Besides, living with these what ifs will only make your life miserable. We need to do our best and stay positive. I'm trying, and I know you are. And I'm so proud of you."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Ginny. I don't know what I would have ever done without you." She got up and pulled her best friend in for a hug.

Ginny squeezed her tightly. "I love you Mione, never forget that."

Hermione smiled. "I won't."

Ginny lead them both to the living room where they collapsed on the couch. She wanted to get back on the George topic. "So..." She said, a smirk on her face.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what Ginny wanted, and she obliged.

"George was very polite. He made me feel like such a lady, just the way he talked. He sounded like he respected me. It's been so long since I've felt like that." Hermione said, with a half smile, half frown on her face.

"George really respects you Mione. He told everyone at the Burrow a few weeks ago. And not just because of the war, he always has. I can just tell."

Hermione pondered that. "I respect him too Ginny. The shop is amazing, and so successful too! He puts a lot of work into that place, and you can just tell he gets a lot out of it. He's so passionate about it too."

Ginny smiled. "I think you two should hang out again Mione. There's tons you could talk about. And I'm sure he'd love to cook for you again." She said with a small giggle.

Hermione closed her eyes. "I don't know. It might be too soon. I just, I feel conflicted, I don't know."

Hermione knew Ginny was trying to push her back into the world. But she was scared. Of a lot of things. But she knew it would be good for her. She shook her head.

"Hermione, I know you feel like I'm pushing you, and honestly, I am. But just hang out. Just talk. George is hurting too. He can help you, I just know he can. Please?" She asked, with a puppy dog look on her face.

"Ginny, don't look like that, it's not very becoming of you." She said with a giggle.

"Pweasee?"

Hermione huffed. "I'll think about it Ginny."

* * *

><p>Two days later, a letter came for Hermione.<p>

Ginny smiled mischievously, calling her friend into the kitchen.

"What's in your hand," she asked nervously.

Ginny smiled. "A letter. For you. Now Open." She pushed the letter into Hermione's hands.

With a small smile, Hermione opened the letter to find a note from George.

_"Hermione,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. This is kind of awkward because I know we don't know each other very well, but I'd like to fix that._

_Will you please join me for dinner Friday night at my apartment? We can talk and just relax, no pressure._

_If you don't want to, I completely understand Hermione._

_If you do, then great! I can't wait to see you then._

_Just send your reply with Helios._

_Sincerely, George Weasley."_

Hermione smiled. George wanted to see her again.

"See Mione! Now you have to go!" Ginny begged her friend to see reason.

Hermione smiled. She pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled her response.

_I'd love to George. See you then._

She tied the letter to Helios, and watched as the large bird flew out the window.

Ginny squealed in delight. "Oh yes! I'm so excited now. We have to go shopping Hermione! Get you something nice to wear."

Hermione frowned. "Ginny this isn't a date. I don't need to find something to wear. I'm sure I've got something lying around."

Ginny shook her head furiously. "No Mione. We're going shopping. Right now actually. So grab your bag!"

Hermione grabbed her bag. "Ginny, this isn't necessary at all."

Ginny just smirked, and grabbed her hand, apparating them.

Once the room stopped spinning, Hermione opened her eyes. "Really Ginny? Paris? This definitely isn't necessary at all."

Ginny shrugged, "Let's go!"

She dragged Hermione off to find her the perfect outfit.

Paris was a place of miracles. Maybe it would open Hermione's eyes to what she had standing in front of her.


	10. Honesty is the Best Policy

I dont own HP, and never will!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Friday arrived before Hermione even realized what was going on.

She was sitting on her bed, millions of thoughts flying through her mind. Did she want to take this step with George? Did she even like George? Did he like her?

Hermione knew it was time she let herself be happy. She deserved to be happy. She knew that. But she just wouldn't let herself be happy. She went out of her way to make herself feel miserable.

Harry and Ron were dead. She didn't deserve to be alive. She didn't deserve to go out with someone else, to be happy. She couldn't.

Ginny walked into her room, frowning immediately when she saw Hermione staring off into space. She knew what kind of thoughts Hermione had going through her mind. She grabbed her hands, causing her to snap back into reality.

"Hermione, I know what you're thinking, so just stop."

Hermione sniffled. "I know, but I just can't help it. Why should I be happy? I don't deserve it..."

Ginny sighed. "Hermione, this is what they died for. They died fighting so that we, and everyone else, could finally be happy. So we could live in a world without fear, or hatred. Without war and prejudices."

"I feel so guilty Ginny. I loved Ron, so much. And now that he's gone, I just miss him so much. But being around George, it's nice. And it makes me feel nice. And I feel so guilty! Out of all the blokes in the world I could have connected with, it had to be your brother. Ron's brother. I feel so guilty."

"Hermione, don't fight your feelings. Embrace them. Ron would want you to be happy, regardless of who it was with. Just like Harry would want me to be happy. We just need to move on. Okay? Now hurry up and put on that new dress we bought in Paris. You looked beautiful in it."

Hermione frowned, but nodded. Ginny was right. She _knew _that. It was just so hard to let go. She grabbed the dress and ran into the bathroom to change. As she was getting dressed, she got more and more nervous.

She was going on a date with George. She had to admit, she was definitely growing feelings for him. He was safe. She knew he would be gentle with her heart, and she with his. They had both lost from the war, and together they could heal.

She quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail, letting the curls fall down her back. She dabbed just a bit of lipstick on and some mascara. Checking herself over in the mirror, she smiled. She looked simple, yet elegant. Perfect.

She stepped out of the bathroom, and was immediately met with Ginny's squeal. "Hermione! You look beautiful! Oh, that shade of blue looks amazing on you."

The dress was a sapphire blue and fell just below her knees. Hermione didn't like showing off too much of her skin because of her scars. But she felt comfortable in the dress. It was a bit pricey, but she found it was well worth it.

"Oh Hermione, you'll have a great time, I just know it! Send George my love, all right?" Ginny hugged the brunette, kissing her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hermione stumbled into the floo, and before she knew it, she was stumbling out into George's arms.

She looked up, smiling when she saw his face. His brown eyes were light as he stared at her, causing her to chuckle. Everything about George radiated happiness, even when he was feeling mug. His red hair was messy, he had probably been working hard in the shop all night. He was wearing a green polo that had a G stitched on the sleeve.

"Wow, Mione, you look amazing." He said, his eyes never leave hers.

She blushed. "Thanks George, I hope it isn't too much."

He shook his head, smiling. "Not at all. You look perfect."

She blushed once more. She felt beautiful. And from the look on George's face, she knew she looked beautiful too.

Grabbing her hand, George led her towards the kitchen. The lights were dimmed and there were candles floating throughout the room. There was soft music playing in the back. A vase of roses sat on the table, along with two glasses and a bottle of win. The whole scene was so romantic.

George rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. "I probably went a bit overboard, sorry."

Hermione turned to him, "No, it's absolutely perfect. George, thank you so much."

"Thank you Hermione. I wasn't sure if you would come or not, but I'm really glad that you did. Dinner is just about ready."

Hermione sat down at the table, a grin plastered all over her face. This was perfect. George carried over two plates and set them down on the table.

"Umm, Mum always mentioned you really likes pasta, so I made Chicken Parmesan. I know it's simple, but-"

"No buts George, it looks delicious. Let's dig in!" She said, smiling.

Hermione sipped at her wine, leaning back in her chair. "Wow, George, that was amazing."

He chuckled, "You sound so surprised."

She shook her head. "Well, I kind of am. I mean, I never thought you'd be one for cooking. You were more of a prankster than a homebody."

George flashed her a grin. "Well, years of eating my mother's famous cooking and I sort of picked up a few things. Wasn't very hard."

"Well, good for you. I'm terrible at cooking. I can't even cook toast. It's terrible."

"Well, well, well. The amazing Hermione Granger, there's something that you can't even do? I'm surprised. Surely they teach cooking in one of those books you've read?" He teased.

She pouted. "George, we can't all be perfect now can we? If I could cook, then I certainly would be."

George laughed. He grabbed her hand, leading her towards the couch. He sat down, then motioned for her to do the same. She sat down, and leaned into his open arms. They sat like that in silence.

A few moments later, George spoke. "How do you feel?"

Hermione knew exactly what he meant. "Comfortable." She sighed, then continued. "Scared, happy, confused." Pause. "Guilty." She wanted to be honest with George. He deserved that. "How do you feel?"

"Happy, safe, also scared." He leaned down, and gently placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I don't know what this is, or if it will go anywhere, but I like it. I promise you that I'll take it slow, whatever this is."

"Thanks George," she said as she grabbed his hand. This showed that while she was scared, she still enjoyed the physical contact.

The two of them continued sipping their wine, just sitting in the silence for the rest of the evening.

It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. Hermione felt comfortable with George. She knew that in time she would open up to him, if he was patient enough with her. And something told her that he would be.


	11. Worth It In The End

I don't own HP, and never will!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"George, hurry up or we'll be late! I don't want your mother to be angry with us." Hermione shouted to him.

The two of them had been dating, or well, whatever you'd call what they did, for about a month now. Hermione felt much happier than she had in a very long time. George was very comforting and patient with her, and she really appreciated it.

The two of them saw each other almost every day, and many nights, Hermione would sleep on the couch in his flat. They were taking things slow, very slow. So slow, in fact, that the two of them had never kissed! But she didn't mind. She was still struggling to let go of Ron, but found it was getting easier with time, and George was being very helpful too.

Mrs. Weasley was very excited when she found out the two of them had been seeing each other. She knew George was helping her heal, and she was very proud of her son for doing that. Hermione knew that Mrs. Weasley secretly hoped the two of them would get married someday, and she would become an official Weasley.

"George!" She shouted once more. They were going to be late for Sunday dinner if he didn't get his butt moving. Ginny was bringing a guest. Hermione suspected it was a boyfriend, or a future one.

George came running into the living room, skidding to a stop in front of Hermione. "I'm ready." He announced, a goofy grin on his face.

Hermione glared at him. "You are not George Weasley! Look at your hair, it's a complete mess, sticking out every which way. And your shirt isn't even buttoned correctly, and you have a stain on your shorts."

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry! I've been working on a new potion for the shop."

Hermione inwardly smiled. She knew George was having a difficult time running the joke shop without Fred, and seeing him so happy about research for his next item warmed her heart. She flicked her wand, and George was instantly tidied.

He grinned. "Thanks beautiful." She blushed. He was always so sweet to her. He reached out and grabbed her hand, holding onto it tightly.

Feeling bold, Hermione put her arms around him, squeezing him gently. "George?" She whispered, her nerves taking over. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

George looked down at her, still holding her close to him.

_It's now or never..._ She looked up and leaned forward, gently pressing her lips to his.

George stiffened. Then immediately relaxed, hugging Hermione to him even more. The feel of her small supple lips on his was out of this world. He had no idea she was ready for this. In this moment, he knew all his patient waiting for her would pay off. She was worth it.

Hermione broke away, a light blush on her cheeks. George grinned at her. Hermione smiled back. "That was nice." She said, feeling awkward.

George leaned forward and kiss her gently once more. He pulled back quickly, not wanting to overstep boundaries. "Yes it was." He said.

Hermione just burst out giggling. "Oh, this is so silly George. I've been such a fool, please forgive me?"

George looked at her, confusion on his face. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione blushed. "It's just, I've wanted to kiss you for ages, but I've been so scared, thinking that Ron or something would just ruin it for me, you know? I've been over analyzing everything in my head, thinking I wasn't physically ready to move on... but I suppose I am."

George hugged her tightly. "Hermione, never apologize for the way you feel."

She nodded. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"Anything for you love. Now let's get going before Mum freaks out. We're about twenty minutes late." George tugged her into the floor with him, shouting "The Burrow!"

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself staring at Mrs. Weasley, who didn't look very happy.

"George, Hermione, where on earth have you two been?! We've been waiting for you! I've been worried sick something had happened. Well, did anything happen!" She finished her rampage, looking at the two of them expectedly.

Hermione turned a light pink. She looked at George, who simply grinned and put his arm around her shoulders.

Ginny chuckled. "Oh Mum, I think something definitely happened, but it wasn't anything bad!"

Hermione and George both turned beat red. Molly looked mortified. "Everyone sit down, and tuck in!"

Hermione sat down next to Ginny, lightly kicked her under the table. The redhead only chuckled in response. Leaning close, "Details later?" she whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione nodded.

George grasped her hand under the table. Hermione sighed in content. Looking around, she smiled happily. This was where she belonged. Surrounded by people who loved her, no matter what happened. She had two parents who loved her to death, a boy who cared about her a lot, and a second family, who supported her and only wished her the best. Home was where the heart is, and her heart was definitely with the people here.

Pudding was the absolute best. George had somehow snuck an explosive into Percy's piece of the cake. It exploded, covering every inch of Percy in cake.

The room went silent, and everyone held their breath, wondering how Percy would take it. Hermione knew Percy had very little patience with George.

To her utter amazement, Percy broke out laughing. All the tension in the air diffused. Hermione laughed, sending George a look. He chuckled, glad Percy wasn't mad.

The rest of the evening went well, ending up with George, Hermione, Ginny, and Mason, her new boyfriend, sitting on the couch in the living room. Hermione eyed him. He was cute, with sandy brown hair, blue eyes, and exceptionally white teeth.

"So Ginny, how did the two of you meet?" Hermione asked, curiously.

Ginny blushed, holding onto Mason's hand. "Well, we've always known each other, but not well at all. He's a year younger than me, and he went to Hogwarts. He was in Hufflepuff."

Hermione heard George snicker silently besides her. She smiled at Ginny, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, we ran into each other, literally, in Diagon Alley the day I left the two of you alone to talk. We decided to get some coffee, and began owling back and forth. Well, what can I say? I liked speaking with him. He's funny, and a really good listener. We've been official for a few weeks."

Mason gave her a light smile. "Ginny's always been someone I looked up too, especially during our last year at Hogwart's. Things were tense, with the Carrows and everything, but everyone just looked to her, the fiery witch who was so strong. I've sort of admired her for ages from afar, but when we bumped into each other, I knew I'd have to see her again."

Hermione smiled. "That's good. I'm happy for the two of you."

George leaned forward, putting his mean face on. "Right, well, Mason, if you ever do anything to hurt my little sister, I'll make sure you'll never be able to walk straight again, got it?"

Mason paled, and nodded vigorously.

Hermione chuckled. She stood, and George followed. "Ginny, I'll see you tomorrow. Mason, it was nice to meet you."

Her and George flooed back to the flat, where Hermione took a seat at the table.

"Want some tea Mione?" George asked, already putting the kettle on.

"Yes please." She responded. "Mason seems nice."

George laughed. "Really? Cause I thought he came across as a wet noodle. No backbone in that one."

Hermione burst out laughing. "George, how on earth can you tell?"

He gave her a smile. "Well, he's in Hufflepuff, of course he's a wet noodle."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "True, but at least we know he'll be loyal and affectionate." She chuckled.

"Oi, I don't want to know about any affection between my sister and some bloke!" George growled as he made their tea. He came over and placed her mug in front of her.

She sipped at it, sighing as it warmed her. "Thank you George."

He took her hand, "no, thank you." He leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

The two of them finished their tea over idle chit chat. Looking at the clock, they realized it was getting rather late. George stood, "I'll go get your blankets Mione."

Hermione stood. "No, that's all right. I won't need them."

"Why? Are you going home?" He asked confused.

She smiled, shaking her head. "Nope."

"But won't you get cold during the night?"

She chuckled. "Nope." She leaned forward, kissing him. "Because I'll have you to keep me warm."

George's eyes widened in excitement. "You really want to sleep in my bed?"

Hermione nodded, smiling as well. "As long as you don't try any funny business Mr. Weasley!"

George pretended to look ashamed. "I would never!"

Hermione laughed, taking his hand. "Well, come on then. I'm tired."

Hermione went to the bathroom to change, and when she emerged she saw George laying in bed, shirtless. Hermione grinned and slowly made her way towards him. She gently crawled under the covers and pressed up against him. He was nice and warm.

"Goodnight George," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his bare chest.

George wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight Mione." He kissed the top of her head.

The two of them fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms for the very first time.


	12. They Say Only Fools Rush In

I don't own HP, and never will!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Hermione rolled over, seeing George still fast asleep. Looking at the clock she saw it was only four in the morning.

She took this moment to just watch him sleep. He was perfect, in every single way. Who would have thought George Weasley would have been the one she would have fallen for?

Yes, if she was honest with herself, she knew she was falling in love with him.

She was attracted to him. Everything about George made her want to love him. He was funny, always doing something to lighten the mood, or make others laugh. His own laugh was infectious. Hearing it could make her smile, no matter what kind of mood she was in.

He was patient, kind, and caring. He was the roses and chocolate kind of guy. The one who would bend over backwards for her, and treat her like a princess every moment of every day.

And she loved it. She loved the attention that George gave her. She loved the affection that he gave her.

_Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you..._

She watched his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. She was lucky and she knew it.

Life had given her another chance, and she'd be damned if she let him get away.

Smiling, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She turned over, facing the other way so she could fall back asleep. She grinned as she felt his arms wrap around her. George nuzzled her neck, his hot breath tickling her skin. She knew he was still asleep, but it was still cute.

Closing her eyes, she drifted back to sleep, determined to make this relationship work out.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"<p>

Hermione groaned. She could feel the sunlight beating down on her closed eyes. She didn't want to open them.

She vaguely felt a finger start poking at her sides.

She giggled, quickly swatting his hand away.

"Mione, love, I know you're awake. Now get up or else you'll regret it." George whispered in her ear.

Hermione opened her eyes, grinning. His face was inches away from hers. She reached out and grabbed the back of his head, forcing him closer. She leaned up and kissed him gently.

She sighed in content. George kissed her back. He made her forget everything with something as simple as a kiss.

Breaking away, she grinned. "Morning George."

He chuckled. "Morning Mione. Come on, it's time to get up."

She groaned. "Can't we just stay in bed all day?"

George shook his head. "As much as I'd love to, we can't. I have a shop to run, and you have a lunch date with Ginny. Also, I think it's time for you to try and find a job love. I think you're ready."

Hermione blushed. "If you think so..." The idea of getting a job was terrifying. And she didn't even know what to do. She wanted something that would give her a piece of mind, and not bring up dreadful memories of the war.

"Hermione, I know your ready. I can just tell. I mean, look at you. You're becoming more open with me, and with other people. You're healing. And I'm so proud of you."

He pulled her in for a hug and a quick kiss.

"Thank you George. I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you." She admitted.

George blushed. "I'd do anything for you Mione. Remember that." He kissed her once more. "I have to run though. I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

She nodded. "I'll see you tonight George."

They kissed passionately.

* * *

><p>Hermione glanced at the clock. She realized she had another two hours before she was due to meet Ginny in Diagon Alley. She knew exactly where she wanted to go.<p>

With a small pop, she appeared at the spot where Ron was buried.

She inhaled deeply, and slowly made her way towards the gravestone. She gently sat down in front of it, and rested her hand on it.

"Oh Ron."

She felt some tears start to escape her.

"I've missed you, so much. But things are getting somewhat easier. I'm starting to be like my own self again."

She thought back on her Hogwart's years. Harry and Ron had always been a part of her life, it was hard to adjust without them.

"Ginny's been really helpful. She helped kick my arse in gear. I was literally wasting away, wrought with grief, but she wouldn't have none of it. She kept telling me that you wouldn't want to see me like that. And that you would want me to move on and be happy."

She paused, wiping away some of the tears.

"I couldn't let go of you, or the past. It was killing me, knowing that you died while I lived. I couldn't bear it. I kept trying to think of way to repay all the pain I've caused."

The wind caressed her gently, soothing her raw emotion.

"But I realized there isn't nothing I need to do, but move on. And I have. I found comfort in George. Yes, I know, you're probably rolling in your grave right now, but George had changed from the war, and I have too. And together, we've been learning to heal and move on. He's been so helpful and loving. I'm lucky.

At first, I was ashamed that I felt something for him, because he's your brother. But as time went on, I realized you would want me to be happy, even if it was with your brother.

But I just came here today to let you know that we've all been healing, slowly but surely. I'm still not fully how I used to be, but someday I'll be there. I'm sure you're looking down on me from wherever you are, and just know that I'll always love you. You were the first, but I've moved on. I'll never forget you Ronald, you'll always be in my heart."

Hermione stood, feeling better than she had in awhile. Seeing Ron was a good idea. By getting all that off her chest, she just felt better.

She waved her wand, causing flowers to erupt from the ground surrounding the stone. She smiled sadly before walking away.

She quickly apparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat there watching Ginny stuff her face with her ice cream. She chuckled when some slipped down her face.<p>

"Hermione, it's so good to see you smiling and laughing. I'm so proud of you." Ginny gushed.

Hermione blushed. "Well, it's all thanks to you and George."

Ginny waggled her eyes. "So George has been good to you? I can only assume yes because you spend almost all of your time with him."

Hermione turned even redder. "Yes Ginny, he's been very good. Patient and loving too. We've taken things a bit further."

Ginny beamed. "Finally! Oh, I'm so proud of you. Ron would be happy for the two of you."

Hermione agreed. "I know he would be. I'm happy, for the first time since the end of the War."

Ginny nodded. "Fantastic. Oh Oh, Hermione, I've got a new job!"

"Really? What is it!?"

Ginny grinned. "Well, Madame Hooch retired, so I'll be teaching flying lessons and reffing the Quidditch games."

Hermione clapped her hands together grinning. "Oh congrats! I'm so proud of you."

Ginny beamed. "Thanks!" She glanced at her watch. "Oh, I've got to run. I'm meeting the man's parents tonight."

"Have fun!" She shouted as Ginny was out the door.

* * *

><p>Hermione wandered through Diagon Alley, stopping at Flourish and Blotts. She loved this store so much.<p>

Wandering inside, she began to run her hands across the spines of the books, loving the tingle it sent up her spine.

A older men approached her. "Miss Hermione Granger, can I help you with anything?"

Hermione blushed. "Oh no sir, I'm just browsing."

Then a thought hit her.

"Wait, sir, I do have a question. Do you happen to be looking for any help around the store?" She held her breath, praying for a yes.

"Actually Miss Granger, I am. I'm getting old, and taking on an apprentice would be very helpful. Can you start tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded. "Oh sir, I'd love too! Thank you so much."

She shook his hand.

"My name is Mr. Witte. But you can call me Richard."

"Thank you so much sir. I'll see you bright and early!"

Richard nodded, and Hermione practically skipped from the store in excitement. She practically ran to the joke shop.

Bursting in, she saw George. Grinning, she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms.

"Hermione! What on earth are you doing here?!" He asked, kissing the top of her head gently.

"I've got a job! Down at Flourish and Blotts. I start tomorrow."

"Oh Hermione, I'm so proud of you."

Hermione smiled, looking into George's eyes. "I love you."

It slipped out before she could even realize what she just said. Panic began to take over.

"I love you too," he responded, squashing all the doubt in her mind.

The two began to kiss, lightly at first, then more passionately. Her hands were tangled in his hair. His arms held her to him tightly.

A small cough interrupted them.

They turned to see Verity standing there flushed. "Umm, George, we do have shelves to stock."

"Oh right," he responded, his ears turning red.

Hermione kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tonight George."

"Bye baby."

Hermione walked into the street, feeling more optimistic about her future than she had been lately.


	13. Happiness And Love

I don't own HP, and I never will. Leave me a review if you have any suggestions of where you want the story to go! I have some ideas, but I would love your input. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Hermione sat on their bed, fiddling her thumbs. She had moved in with George a few months ago, and it was probably the greatest decision she had made in a while.

Tonight was their six month anniversary. She couldn't believe they were still together. She was glad they were, she was hopelessly in love with him. But she had just never realized just how much he meant to her, and how much she owed him.

Without George, Hermione knew she would be dead. She would have committed suicide long ago, even with Ginny's intervention. Ginny was a great help and all, but she just didn't provide the emotion that Hermione needed. She would have wasted away, never speaking to her parents or anyone. She would have let her grief take control, and drag her down into the depths of despair.

Looking back, she was so glad that George came into her life, and took control. If he hadn't been so open and supporting, Hermione wouldn't have even known what to do with herself. She would have died alone, because she didn't think she'd have ever found someone to love her like George did.

Love. Love's a very funny thing. It cuts you open, leaving you at risk for everything in the world. But the right person could make sure that you never hurt again. That right person would go to the end's of the world to protect you. And George was the right person for her.

He had helped her heal when no one else could. He had helped her cope with her grief and pain, patiently helping her through it all. He was perfect for her, in every way. She was grateful for everything he had ever done for her.

She loved him. And he loved her. Maybe, some things really are that simple.

Smiling to herself, she laid back on the bed. Tonight was their anniversary, and George had planned something, although she had no idea what. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't settle down.

Glancing at the clock, she saw that she had an hour before he would be home. _Time to get ready, _she mused. She silently chuckled to herself as she made her way towards the bathroom. She never thought that she, Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, would ever be all fussy about getting ready for a date with George Weasley.

She turned on the water and waited a few minutes for it to get hot. After a few moments, she climbed in, ahhhing at the feel of the water on her back. She quickly lathered the shampoo through her hair. Pushing all thoughts of George from her mind, she quickly scrubbed the rest of her body.

She turned off the water and grabbed a nice fluffy towel. She quickly dried herself, smiling all the while.

Glancing up, she took in her reflection in the mirror. She had gained almost all of her weight back. Her eyes were full of life once more, and a small smile was playing on her lips. She was herself again, her true self. The one that didn't see the War, or the people she had loved died. This was the Hermione that loved school and was full of childhood innocence.

She felt her heart warm at the thought. She was herself again. Ginny was right, things were going to be all right. It had taken some time, but she was healing. They all were. Life would never be the same for any of them, but things were taking on a sense of normality once more.

She smiled once more at her reflection before going to find someone to wear. She wanted to wear something nice, but not too revealing. She wasn't even sure what they were doing, so she wasn't sure how to dress for the occasion. Rummaging through her closet, she finally settled on a nice pair of tan slacks, a red short sleeve blouse with ruffles down the front, and a black cardigan. She decided the red heels she had stolen from Ginny would also go as well. Grinning, she got dressed.

She heard the door open, and grinned knowing George was home.

"Mione?" He called out.

She quickly checked herself over in the mirror before running out to greet him.

"Oh wow." He breathed, a smile playing on his face. "Hermione, you look beautiful."

She blushed under his intense gaze. "Thanks George," she said giving him a small smile. She crossed the room towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent. "I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too Mione." He kissed the top of her forehead. "I've got something for you." He stated, smiling when he saw her eyes widened.

He pulled a single rose out of thin air, and handed it to her. She giggled. "George, you're adorable."

He shrugged, "Not as adorable as you."

Chuckling, she grabbed his hand. "So where are we off too?"

George gave her a skeptical look. "Do you really think I'd tell you?"

Hermione frowned. "I don't know... I suppose not though."

George chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Come on love." The two of them made their way down the stairs and out in the alleyway. He pulled the small witch into his arms, holding her tightly. With a small pop, he apparated them away.

Hermione opened her eyes. They were in a city of some sort. "George, where are we?" She asked, wonder filling her voice. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

George smiled. "Well, we're in New York."

Hermione turned around to face him. "You've got to be kidding me? New York? As in New York City? As in, we're in America?!"

George chuckled. "Yes Hermione. We're in New York."

She squealed in delight. "Well come on then, let's go!" Hermione grabbed George's hand and began pulling him around the busy street. "There's so many sights we need to see!"

George chuckled, _ever the bookworm eager to learn. _He followed the love of his life down the street.

Two hours later, Hermione dropped into a chair at a small cafe the two of them found. "Wow, I never realized how tiring it would be to run around like this."

George nodded in agreement. "Hermione, I could barely keep up with you! I'm still amazed we saw everything that we did."

Hermione leaned across the table, planting a kiss firmly on his lips. "George, thank you so much for this. Best gift anyone could ever give me."

George blushed. "I'm just glad you're happy love."

The two of them sipped at their wine, taking in all the sights and sounds. Today was heavenly. Glancing over at George, she blushed. She was the luckiest girl alive, and it was moments like this that she was so glad she had George in her life.

She couldn't picture herself living any other way. She was happy and healthy again, all thanks to him.

"I love you George," she said with a big smile.

"And I love you too Mione." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world.

Hermione sighed. "I could stay here forever."

"Do you want to?" George asked.

"What?" Confusion was written all over her face.

George smiled, shrugging. "There's a wizarding community here. I could always open another branch of the shop here in America. Verity is capable enough to take care of the one in Diagon Alley. It's up to you of course love. Just a suggestion."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Are you sure George?"

He grinned. "Like I said, think it over."

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. George would move halfway across the world to live with her. She felt her heart squeeze at the thought. George really loved her that much. She tried to keep the tears from falling, but it was too late.

George swiftly wiped the tear away. "Mione, what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you." He said with a frown.

Hermione shook her head smiling. "George I'm so happy. You make me so happy." She kissed him deeply, their tongues swirling around each other. "I never thought I'd be this happy again George. I owe you my life George. Thank you for bringing me back, thank you so much."

He pulled her into his arms. "Hermione, you don't have to thank me. I love you so much. Please don't ever feel like you owe me anything."

"But I do! If it weren't for you and Ginny, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Hermione, love, don't say things like that." George held her to him tightly. "I love you, please, just don't talk like that."

Hermione wiped away a few tears. "But it's true. I would have killed myself. I couldn't live with the grief, and the blame."

"Hermione-" He began, but she interrupted him.

"George, I'm not ashamed of myself, or who I was. I'm proud of who I am today, and I know it's because I had you to help me. Please, believe me. I'm grateful." Hermione said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Come on love, let's go back home." George suggested. He left some money on the table for their wine and dinner, and lead her into the street. Looking around, he found a small alleyway for them to apparate from.

"I definitely want to come back one day," Hermione said wistfully, looking at all the tall buildings and bright lights once more.

"Just think about what I said love." He pressed a kiss to her temple. Grabbing her hand, he apparated them back to their flat.

Hermione excused herself to the restroom, so George went and plopped himself onto the couch. He quickly removed his shoes and let his head fall back. Closing his eyes, he mulled over the days event.

He smiled, figuring that their date went really well. Hermione enjoyed herself, and he did too. The view from the top of the Empire State Building was nice. The city was so different from London. The tall buildings and bright neon lights, it was all so new. He knew it was an experience Hermione would treasure.

George grinned. She seemed really surprised when he suggested they lived there. He wanted to surprise her. _Mission accomplished._ He wanted to get away from the U.K., and all the sorrow that it held there. He figured as long as they both stuck around, the harder things would be.

Hermione was handling her grief really well, but he knew it still bothered her. He could hear her crying sometimes, and it broke his heart. He cried too, every time he looked in the mirror, but he would never tell anyone. He kept his grief to himself. But every once and while, him and Hermione would just lay in bed crying together.

He wished the war didn't end the way it did. He lost two brothers that day, people that he figured would be with him for the rest of his life. He was selfish in thinking that. But it was true, you really don't know what you have until it was gone.

So many people died, yet the world kept on turning. It didn't seem fair, but life isn't fair. He just wished he hadn't learned that the hard way.

He heard Hermione cough and turned around, seeing her in the kitchen with her bathrobe on. George grinned. She was beautiful, a real woman. And he was a very lucky man.

"I'm making some tea George, do you want some?" She asked, putting the water on.

"Yes please, lemon and sugar." George replied. He stood up and entered the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

Hermione crossed the room and kissed him lightly. "Thank you so much for today. I had a wonderful time George."

He kissed her. "Anything for you Mione. I've been dating the most beautiful girl in the world for the past six months, it was only right that I did something special with you." He grinned when he saw her blushing.

The kettle whistled and Hermione went over and made two mugs of tea. She put lemon and sugar in his, and just lemon in hers. She carried it over and the two of them drank it in the silence.

George stood, putting the mugs in the sink. "Come on love." He held his hand out, which she eagerly took. He lead them to their bedroom. Once there, he pulled off his clothes and crawled into the bed.

Hermione took of her robe and scooted under the duvet when George held it open for her. She placed herself in his arms, nuzzling his chest. "I'm a very lucky girl," she murmured.

"And I'm a lucky bloke," George replied, kissing her forehead. The two of them gently drifted off to sleep, happy in their own little bubble together.


	14. My Heart Stops

I don't own HP, and never will! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Hermione and George spent the half of the next day in bed, just cuddling and talking. The two of them were in their own world, wrapped in each others happiness.

Hermione was happy. She was in love. Her life was finally on track. She couldn't have been more grateful.

"George?" She asked, and he hmmmed in reply. She chewed on the inside of her mouth, before asking the question. "Could you tell me a story about you and Fred?"

George tensed beside her, and she worried that she went too far. He then wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder. She could feel the wetness, and she knew he was crying.

She leant down and kissed him. "George, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, I-

"No, it's all right." He choked out. "I'm going to have to talk about him at some point."

He pressed a kiss to her soft lips, sighing. Quietly, he began to think of a memory to tell her. He chuckled when he thought of one.

"Well, one year for Christmas, when we were younger, Fred got this toy broomstick from Mum and Dad. It was his favorite thing in the whole world. He used to zoom around the house on it, causing all sorts of chaos." He chuckled.

"Sometimes, he used to let me take a turn on it." He closed his eyes and smile. "The first time I had ever been on a broom. I'll never forget the happiness I felt, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. It's like your floating, and you just forget everything else in the world."

He smiled. "Well, one time, Ron wanted to use it. He was four at the time. He kept crying about going for a ride, but Mum kept telling him no. Besides, Fred didn't want to share it anyways. Well Ron, being the little prat he was, decided he would take it for a ride anyways. He was on it for about three seconds before he crashed, breaking the broomstick in half. Mum was furious, but she didn't have anything on Fred's anger. Oh, he was so mad."

Hermione smiled softly about that. She could imagine them as small kids. She thought the Burrow was loud now; she couldn't even imagine what it was like back then.

"Well, Fred was so angry, he stole Bill's wand, and somehow managed to transfigure Ron's teddy bear into a giant spider." He burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Ron never messed with Fred again. Mum was so angry, but she was always angry and me and Fred. Oh, we used to cause so much chaos." He smiled.

Hermione chuckled. "So that's why Ron was always so afraid of spiders. I had always wondered where the fear came from. I can just imagine it."

The two of them began laughing. "Ron was such a baby when he was younger. He was so easy to mess with."

"I can imagine. He was such a baby when he was older too. I mean, he was always so mad when things didn't go his way." Hermione smiled sadly.

"One time, we gave him an acid pop, burning a hole through his tongue. Another time, we turned his hair green, and he freaked out."

Hermione lightly punched George. "No wonder! You two were mean to him!"

George held his hands up in mock surrender. "Oh no, it was all Fred!"

Hermione laughed, "Sure sure." She smiled at George, before launching herself at him, tickling him.

"Ahhh! Get off woman!" He cried out through the laughter.

"Mmmmmmmm, I don't think so." She smiled wickedly, ticking him even more.

George shrieked in laughter, before grabbing Hermione's arms. He rolled them, so he was now on top. He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "George Weasely, don't you dare think about tickling me. I swear I'll-"

He cut her off with a kiss.

George pulled back, his cheeks red. "I love you," he breathed, before capturing his lips once more. His kisses grew more heating, sending a tingling sensation down Hermione's spine. He gently kissed her neck, causing her to gasp. Her toes curled at the sensation. His kisses moved lower.

He glanced up at Hermione, who nodded her head in consent, smiling. George returned to her neck, nuzzling her with his nose. She giggled. "That's a beautiful sound," he commented, nuzzling her once more.

"I love you George."

He hummed in response, brushing the strap of her tank top down, revealing her bare shoulder. He pressed a kiss there, causing her to shudder. He kissed again, this time his tongue darted out, touching the cool skin. Hermione shuddered beneath him.

He kissed lower, moving towards the top of her breasts. Hermione moaned, encouraging him. He was about to move lower when he heard a knock on his door. Groaning, he pulled back.

Hermione's face was bright pink. Smirking, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Love you woman."

She smiled. Grabbing a sweater, she followed George into the living room. He opened the door, and a flustered Molly Weasley came in.

"Oh, have the two of you seen Ginny? She was supposed to stop over for dinner, but didn't show. Oh, that girl." She huffed.

"Ummmm, nope, just me and Hermione here Mum." George offered, shrugging his shoulders.

Molly turned and saw Hermione. "Oh, Hermione dear, are you all right? You look a bit flustered."

Hermione blushed even more. "Oh, no, I'm fine," she squeaked.

"Is George feeding you enough? You two should really stop over for dinner some time during the week. Charlie might be coming back for a visit soon." She suggested, a warm smile on her face.

"Oh, sure, me and George will come." She said, smiling. She glanced at George who was glaring at her. She chuckled.

"Well, I'll be leaving then. If you do see Ginny though, can you please tell her I missed her! That girl, disappearing for days at a time." She tutted, before shooting them both a smile. She then disappeared through the Floo.

"Merlin Hermione," George groaned, "Why would you tell Mum we could go see her for dinner?"

Hermione simply smiled. "Because your mother loves us, and I'm sure she's lonely now that everyone has pretty much moved out."

George rolled his eyes. "That's exactly my point. She'll never let us leave!"

Hermione put her hands on her hips, giving George a stern look. "Don't you sass your mother like that!" She scolded.

George huffed, "I was not sassing my mother."

She shook her head smiling. "George, go play in your shop. I'm going to go try and find Ginny."

George grinned goofily, "All right love, I'll go make something explode. See you later." He waggled his eyebrows and kissed her cheek.

He had just gone out the door when the floo activated, and Ginny tumbled out, her eyes full of tears.


	15. They'll Never Forgive Me

I don't own HP, and I never will.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny began to hyperventilate. "Oh Mione," she cried, throwing herself into Hermione's arms.

Hermione began to panic. What was wrong with her? What would cause her to act like this? "Ginny?" She gently asked. No answer, just more sobbing.

Hermione looked around, not knowing what to do with her. Thinking quickly, she scooped Ginny up and carried her to George's bedroom. It's a good thing I've got my strength back.

Making her way to the bedroom, Hermione gently laid Ginny on the bed. She went to talk away but felt a hand grab her wrist. Ginny looked up at her not releasing her grip. She pulled Hermione onto the bed.

Hermione frowned, "Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head, not answering. She just continued to cry. "Gin," she whispered.

Ginny threw her head into Hermione's chest, clinging to her tightly. She wouldn't stop sobbing.

Hermione frowned, and wrapped her arms around Ginny's small frame. She began to comb her fingers through Ginny's straight hair, humming softly.

"Sing to me," Ginny whispered.

Hermione immediately complied. "_Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home. Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home. I looked over Jordan and what did I see? A band of angels, coming after me, coming for to carry me home."_

She paused and looked down at Ginny, who was clutching the front of her shirt tightly, her eyes scrunched up. Her small body was still shaking with sobs.

Hermione continued, "_Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home. Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home. The brightest day that I can say, coming for to carry me home, when Jesus washed my sings away, coming for to carry me home. Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home, swing low, sweet chariot."_

Ginny's hold relaxed slightly, and the sobs had slowed down.

_"Sometimes I'm up and sometimes I'm down, coming for to carry me home. But still my soul feels heavenly bound, coming for to carry me home. Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home."_

She paused, stroking Ginny's hair. "Don't stop," she mumbled.

_"If I get there before you do, coming for to carry me home, I'll cut a hole and pull you through, coming for to carry me home. Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home."_

Ginny's body relaxed, her eyes gently closed. Silent tracks of tears had stained her cheeks.

_"If you get there before I do, coming for to carry me home, tell all my friends, I'm coming too, coming for to carry me home. Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home."_ She finished softly.

Ginny rubbed her face on Hermione's shirt. "You want to tell me what's wrong," she gently asked.

"Promise you won't hate me?" She asked quietly.

"Ginny, you know I could never hate you." Hermione said quietly.

"I feel like you will though. Oh Hermione, I messed up." Ginny responded.

"Ginny, you're scaring me. Please just tell me what happened." Hermione pleaded.

Ginny took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"Oh Gin," Hermione pulled her close, holding her tightly.

Ginny began to cry. "Mum will never forgive me!"

"Ginny, she's your mother! She may be mad at you, but she could never stop loving you!" Hermione scolded her. "Don't think like that."

"Hermione, I don't even know what to do." Ginny whispered.

"What did Mason say?" Hermione asked.

Ginny's eyes widened, and she burst into tears. Her body began to shake once more.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" Hermoine asked.

"It isn't Mason's," she sobbed.

"What? Oh Ginny, what sort of mess have you gotten yourself into?" Hermione frowned.

"Well, I've been living at the castle now that I'm teaching, and oh. I messed up. Me and the other professors decided that we would go to Hogsmeade for drinks after our first week. And well, pretty soon it was just me and Neville there. And oh, Hermione, I slept with him! I SLEPT WITH NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" She cried out.

Hermione stared in shock. That definitely wasn't what she expected.

"Neville and Luna had just broken up, and oh, I don't know. It just happened. Mason completely slipped from my mind. And if I didn't feel bad enough about cheating, now I have to feel bad about having another man's baby! Hermione, what do I do?!"

Hermione looked at Ginny. "Well, I think we need to go to the kitchen and have some tea."

Ginny looked flabbergasted. "Tea? Right now? Hermione, that doesn't help me!"

"Yes it does. You're stressing yourself out, and that's not good for the baby." Hermione said, gently helping Ginny to stand.

Ginny paled. "I haven't even thought of the baby. I haven't been to a healer or anything! I'm such a terrible person, oh Merlin, how could I have been so selfish?"

"Ginny, calm down. You're still early in the pregnancy, so I'm sure you and the baby are fine. Please stop stressing though. You'll be okay, I know it. So come on, let's go get you that tea." Hermione calmly suggested.

Ginny nodded and followed Hermione to the kitchen. "Do you have peppermint?" She asked quietly.

Hermione nodded and immediately began to make two cups. She pushed a cup towards Ginny and silently began to sip her own.

"So what do you suggest?" Ginny asked after a few moments.

Hermione thought for a moment, then sighed. "The first person you should talk to is Neville. Besides you, he's the one most affected by this. He deserves to know."

Ginny nodded silently.

"You also need to talk to Mason. Do you want to continue seeing him? Or would it be easier to call it quits. I'm not sure what you want, but you two need to talk."

Ginny nodded once more.

"And thirdly, you need to tell your parents. I know your mother will be upset, but she'll still love you, and I know she'll support your choices, no matter that they are."

"I'm so frightened of her." Ginny admitted.

Hermione chuckled. "I am too, but she loves you. Just remember that."

"I'll try and keep that in mind." Ginny said quietly.

"Now, was Neville just a one time thing.. or what? Explain that situation." Hermione commanded.

Ginny sighed. "We have been owling. But I don't know, I think I found comfort in him because he has been through so much, just like we have. I can connect with him on that level."

Hermione nodded. "Well, be sure to make up your mind. If you want Neville, be with him. Just don't lead Mason on, he doesn't deserve that."

"He also didn't deserve to be cheated on," Ginny snapped.

Hermione arched her eyebrow.

Ginny blushed. "Sorry, apparently the hormones are already kicking in."

Hermione glanced at the clock. "George will be home soon."

"Then I best be leaving. Thanks for the advice Hermione. I'll probably go see Neville later today." Ginny said, giving Hermione a hug.

"Be safe," Hermione said as Ginny stepped into the floo.

Ginny waved, then disappeared in a green flash.


	16. Touch Me

I don't own HP, and I never will. Lemons ahead!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Hermione?" George called out. She wasn't in the kitchen or the living room.

"In here!" She called out from the bathroom.

The bathroom? What is she doing in there? George gulped, slowly making his way towards the bathroom. He saw the door was ajar. He took a deep breath, pushing the door open.

Hermione was in the tub, hidden among the all the bubbles. All George would see was her head, with a giant bun full of curls on the top. Her small toes were poking out on the end. They were painted light purple.

"Hey Hermione," he said quietly, alerting her to his presence.

"Hey George," she said with a smile.

He was somewhat surprised she wasn't upset that he was in the bathroom while she was naked. Maybe she was growing more comfortable around him? He smiled at the thought.

He gently took his magenta robes off, leaving him in a crisp white shirt. He moved his way towards the edge of the tub, and gently grabbing at her toes.

Hermione let out a giggle. George grabbed her foot, and began to massage it, pressing lightly on her pressure points. She let out a sigh.

"How was work?" She asked, thoroughly enjoying the moment.

George shrugged. "It was all right. We shipped out a large shipment to the branch in Hogsmeade today. Hogwarts will be having their first weekend soon, so we want the shop to be ready."

Hermione nodded. "That must be time consuming."

George shrugged. "Lee Jordan is running the other shop, and I trust him with my life."

"Oh, I didn't know that. How is Lee?" She inquired.

"He's good. I think he's going to propose to Angelina soon."

Hermione smiled. "That's so sweet."

George switched her feet, massaging the other.

"Ahhh," she said, her eyes fluttering close. George lifted her foot, and gently kissed her ankle, sending shivers down her spine.

"You have the cutest feet," he muttered, tracing his fingers along her foot.

"I think you're just cute all around," she replied cheekily.

George chuckled, waggling his eyebrows. He released her foot, standing. "I'll grab you a towel."

Hermione nodded, then rose out of the water, completely unaware of where this bout of confidence came from.

George came back, freezing when he saw Hermione was standing there naked. She was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. She was plump in all the right places, a small smile plastered on her face.

Standing there before him, with water dripping down her body, George thought she was a goddess. She deserved to have monuments erected in her honor, paintings showing her beauty. She deserved the world, and he planned on giving it to her.

She began to blush, and George quickly handed her the towel. She wrapped it around her body, securing it under her arm.

"George," she whispered.

"Hermione?" He rasped out, his throat going dry.

"Touch me."

With those two words, a fire was light within the each of them. George scooped her up in his arms, carrying her towards their bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed, letting the towel fall away.

He stared down at her, drinking in the sight. Hermione blushed under his gaze, moving to cover herself.

George quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Don't," he said gently, "You're so beautiful." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her stomach.

Hermione shivered. "Kiss me again," she commanded softly.

George pressed a kiss on her stomach, trailing all around. She giggled when he kissed her side.

Suddenly, his lips captured her nipple, causing her to gasp in surprise. A wave of pleasure crashed over her, causing her toes to curl.

His tongue swirl over the sensitive bud, the other hand moving up to massage her other breast.

Hermione laced her fingers in his hair, tugging on it occasionally.

This passion was unlike anything she had ever felt before. He body was on fire, and she was begging for release. George was sending her to places that she had never imagined existed.

Suddenly, his mouth was on hers. He was kissing her fiercely, like she was the only thing that mattered in the world.

He began kissing her mouth, slowly moving lower with each kiss. Hermione tensed when he started moving lower, past her bellybutton.

She gasped when she felt his mouth there.

Within seconds, she was panting, crying out his name. Her body was tensing with every passing second. She moaned.

George gently bit on the sensitive nub, causing Hermione to cry out in pleasure. Her body shattered, sending her over the edge.

Hearing her cry out his name sent shivers down George's spine.

Once Hermione stopped shuddering, George pulled away from her body. He had a goofy grin on.

"I love you," Hermione whispered.

"And I love you Mione," he replied.

"Do you want me to..." she blushed, not sure what the protocol was for this type of situation.

He shook his head. "Seeing you like that, with the pleasure etched upon your face, knowing i was the cause of it, that's enough for me." He kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure George? I wouldn't mind you know." She said. "I don't want you to feel left out?"

George laughed. It full of happiness, causing Hermione to smile. "You're perfect," he stated.

She blushed. "Well, come on then," she lifted the covers and he snuggled under them. The two of them scooted closely, their feet entwined with each other.

Hermione took a deep breath, and fell asleep instantly. George watched her sleep for a few moments, before falling asleep himself.


	17. Making Ammends

I don't own HP. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Hermione woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes. Grinning, she wrapped the blanket up around her and made her way towards the kitchen. Sitting herself at the table, she watched as George moved throughout the kitchen.

She grinned, watching him. It was obvious he had a passion for cooking, the way he was effortlessly moving about. He paused to pour two cups of coffee. With a smile, he pushed one towards her.

"Any sugar or milk today?" He asked.

Hermione tapped her chin, exaggerating her thought. "Just milk. I think you're sweet enough for me."

George grinned, pushing her the small container of milk. Hermione mixed her coffee watching him pile up the pancakes.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I've got a beautiful girlfriend. And I don't know. I just feel good today." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

She was glad to see him so happy. He put two pancakes on a plate and pushed them towards her. "I have butter and syrup. Anything else my queen?" He said, bowing.

Hermione giggled. "Do you have any chopped walnuts?"

"The lady wants nuts!" He shouted, pulling them out of the cabinet.

He handed then to her, then piled pancakes on his own plate. Hermione smiled. Would they always feel like this, happy and carefree? Or would the darkness consume them both once more. She pushed such thoughts from her mind. She had made so much progress, she didn't want to regress.

"Want to visit your parents today?" He asked, his mouth full of bacon.

She grinned, then nodded. "I'd like to take you on a date too. A muggle one."

George's eyes widened. "Really?"

Hermione laughed at his eagerness. "Of course I will! Just don't tell your father, he'd be very jealous."

George laughed as well. "Dad would go bonkers if he knew. Don't worry, we'll keep it a secret. I don't plan on sharing you with anyone." He lent over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

She blushed. "George, you're too much."

"And you're perfect," he replied.

The two of them finished their breakfast, both in a great mood. Things were looking up. Hermione had never felt more content with life.

George glanced at the clock. "I've got to stock a few things downstairs before we go. I'll be back up and we can leave for you're parents for one if you'd like."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. I want to write a few letters anyways."

George nodded, and lent down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you."

Hermione smiled. "I love you too. See you later!"

George waved before disappearing down into the shop.

Hermione wandered over to the desk and saw there was plenty of parchment. Her heart clenched when she realized she had neglected so many people after the war. She had so many friends, and she had just lost touch with them all. She hoped it wasn't too late to make amends. Well, feeling determined, Hermione picked up a quill and decided she would write a few letters.

The first letter she wrote was for Luna. Hermione regretted the way she treated the young girl. Yes, Luna was different, but that was what made her special. The girl had suffered greatly during the war, but Hermione had been too busy with her own problems to even care. She felt horrible.

Luna, how have you been? I know that seems like such a silly question to ask seeing as we haven't spoken in months. I apologize greatly for my behavior, and know I was a crappy friend. But I'd like to make it up to you. Maybe we could meet up? I'd love to hear about the Quibbler and everything else. Hope to hear from you soon. From, Hermione.

She immediately began scribbling another letter, this one for Neville. Sweet, brave Neville. Her heart sunk into her stomach when she remembered Ginny and Neville's predicament.

Neville! I apologize for staying so out of touch with you. To make things up, I'd like to see you soon! I hope things have been going all right. Have you finally started your own research? I'd love to hear about you. Owl me sometime. From, Hermione.

She decided one more letter would do for today.

Professor McGonagall, words can not describe the great regret I feel for turning down your invitations to tea. I was in a bad place with my life, but I know that's no excuse. However, I'd like to meet with you soon and properly explain things. I've missed you. ~Hermione Granger.

Feeling satisfied, she quickly put all the letters in envelopes and set them off with George's owl, Speedy. She chuckled at the silly bird's nickname. Checking her watch, she decided to call her parents to let them know they were coming for dinner.

* * *

><p>George huffed, putting the box up on the shelf. Lee grinned, watching him do all the work.<p>

"So George, have you thought about opening the second or third shop?" Lee asked.

George sighed. "I'm not sure yet. I mean, it's a really big decision."

Lee rolled his eyes. "You mean you're waiting for Hermione's okay."

George glared at Lee, who held his hands up in defense. George sighed. "You're right. I couldn't even think of leaving if she wasn't okay with it."

Lee nodded. "Don't worry. I'm the same way with my bird."

"Would you want America?" George asked.

Lee chuckled. "Hell no! They talk so funny out there."

George shook his head. "It would mean so much business wise."

"I know mate. Maybe you could train someone? Verity? I don't know." Lee shrugged.

"Then there's the location in Hogsmeade. I feel like that would be great. The students would eat that up!" George said.

"Yeah well, you have a lot of thinking to do my brother from another mother."

The two of them burst out laughing.

"Want to go for drinks later?" Lee suggested after their laughing fit.

"Can't." George shook his head. "I'm going for dinner at Mione's parent's house."

Lee waggled his eyebrows. "You've got a pretty serious relationship going on, huh?"

George nodded. "She's the one. Merlin, she's Hermione Granger! She's beautiful, smart, talented, sexy, funny..." he trailed off.

Lee whistled. "You got it bad George."

George simply groaned in response.

"Hey, your parents love her. That's such a plus." He offered.

George nodded. "I just get so scared she'll go back into her shell. We've come so far, but I just don't know how much she can't take. I care about her so much, and it bloody scares me!"

Lee nodded. "I know mate. But you can't treat her like glass for forever, or else she'll never grow. Hermione's a strong woman."

"Yeah, but it just frightens me. I don't want to lose her." He admitted softly.

"You won't." Lee said confidently.


	18. A Gardener's Story

I don't own HP. Enjoy! P.S. This chapter is from a different POV. So, surprise!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Neville was in the third greenhouse, playing with the plants. Looking around, he smiled. This was where he was mean to be. He was happy here, surrounded by plants. He bent over, checking the leaves on the basil. They often grew Muggle herbs at Hogwarts, so the house elves would be able to use them for dinner. He inhaled, taking in the soft scent of earth. It was perfect.

After the war, Neville Longbottom had felt lost. He wasn't sure where he would go in life, or who would be there. Yet here he was, and he had never felt more comfortable. He was training under Professor Sprout, and next year when she retired, he would be in charge. These would be his greenhouses, and he would have his own class to teach.

He felt so at home here, surrounded by all this life. He was always comfortable around plants and very knowledgeable about the subject. In fact, Harry wouldn't have survived the Triwizard tournament without his help.

Although Neville was finally happy here, something was missing. He craved intimacy, companionship, and love. After the war, he had always thought he would have ended up with Luna. She was beautiful, funny, and full of quirks. He thought she was great. But things just didn't work out. Luna was always telling him he wasn't caring for the plants the right way, and interfering in other ways. In order to please her, he changed his gardening methods. However, after over half his garden died, he put his foot down. She insisted he was still doing it wrong, but he had enough. Neville wasn't one to be rude, but he yelled at her. Looking back, he felt bad he got angry with her over something so trivial, but it was the last straw. Luna left him.

He was upset, but figured he would get over it. And he did, rather quickly.

Ginny Weasley came back into his life. Neville had always thought Ginny was beautiful, filled with a fiery spirit. She was determined to take on the world. Neville had always been jealous of her love for Harry. A small part of him, filled with jealously, wondered that if he was the chosen one, would she have chosen him?

Of course now, he felt terrible for thinking that since Harry had died during the Final Battle. Harry did them all a great service, sacrificing himself for the greater good. Neville would always respect Harry, but that didn't stop the jealously from coming.

But when he and Ginny started getting together, Neville felt like he was on cloud nine. Ginny was giving him the time of day. He knew she was seeing someone, but he really didn't care. That didn't stop him from making the moves on him. Neville was selfish, but shrugged it off. It was a one-time thing, and although he wished it would happen again, he knew it wouldn't. Ginny was very much in love with her boyfriend, and Neville wished them the best.

"Neville dear! There's an owl for you!" Professor Sprout shouted into the greenhouse.

Neville replied, "Coming!" He got up, and brushed the dirt off his knees, and took one final look around. He was so proud of this place. It was his life now, his family.

Neville went back inside the castle and opened the letter. He grinned when he saw it was from Hermione. He read it, and then quickly wrote a response. He was so glad to have heard from her. She had suffered so much during the war, but was glad to see she was getting her life back on track. Ginny mentioned that she had gotten a job in Diagon Alley and was currently involved with George.

Neville smiled at the thought of Hermione with one of the Weasley pranksters. It was a bit ironic really, Hermione, the rule worshipper, with the king of all rule breakers. But hey, whatever works, right? Maybe their differences were why they bonded so well. George had always seemed the more in tune with his emotions then Fred, so maybe he was helping Hermione cope. Well, they all needed that nowadays.

Sure, the war was over, but the damage hadn't been reversed. Neville didn't think it would ever be back to normal. What was normal anyways? Purebloods ruling the Ministry once more? No, the Wizarding world had seen enough of that. They needed change; someone head strong to take control and fix things to the way they ought to be.

Neville had always imagined that someone being Hermione. She was always so headstrong, fighting for her right to be in the world, as well as the rights of those who didn't fight. She was a leader, but things change. The war had changed her. It had changed them all.

So there was really no telling if the Hermione today was the one he knew from Hogwarts. The old Hermione could still be there, though, lurking beneath the surface. Maybe all she needed was a little push in the right direction.

The Ministry was a mess right now. They needed someone like her. Maybe he or McGonagall could talk some sense into her? See that she was needed, that the wizarding world needed her help once more. He wondered how he would feel about that.

"Neville?" A voice rang out.

"Yeah Pomona?" Neville replied.

The older woman crinkled her nose. "Miss Weasley wants to know if you're available."

Neville grinned, "Yeah, send her in."

Ginny bustled into Neville's lounge area, a look of concern on her face.

Neville immediately stood and crossed the room towards her. "Ginny, what is it? What's wrong?"

She was silent for a moment, and this worried Neville. Ginny was rarely quiet. His heart began to thump in his chest, filling him with nervousness. He took in her tear stained face and bit his lip. "Please Gin, what is it?" He asked urgently, touching her shoulders lightly.

Ginny took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."


	19. Which Way To Go

I don't own Harry Potter, but you all know that. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Hermione heard a banging on the door. She walked over and opened it, surprised to see Ginny there. "Come in," she said, stepping aside.

Ginny walked in, placing her bag on the kitchen table. "Is George here?"

Hermione shook her head. "He's out with Lee."

Ginny sighed. "Good, because we need to talk." She walked over and plopped onto the couch, waiting for Hermione to join her.

Hermione grabbed her sweater and shrugged it on, then sat down to next to her friend. "So what's up?"

Ginny sighed. "I told Neville last night."

When she didn't elaborate Hermione sighed. "And what happened?"

Ginny made a face. "He passed out. Turned white as a ghost as soon as the words were out of my mouth, then he passed out." She laughed to herself. "I picked a winner, right?"

Hermione frowned. "Well? Ginny, I don't blame him. I mean, that's pretty big news."

Ginny frowned. "I suppose. Sorry, I just feel a bit snippy."

"The hormones must be kicking in already." Hermione said, hiding her smile. Ginny was going to turn into a real monster once she got further along.

Ginny groaned. "I really have terrible luck. Anyways, we talked and well, he seemed pretty excited by the time I went to leave."

Hermione smiled. "That's good! I mean, great. Well, I know the situation isn't ideal, but you'll have someone to support you. Neville will want to be in the baby's life Ginny, and that's a good thing."

Ginny blushed. "Yeah, but it got weird!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Explain."

"Well, I went to leave, and Neville leaned forward and kissed me. Obviously, I pulled back quickly. He was so confused, Hermione, the hurt in his eyes." Ginny stopped, tears welling up in her eyes. "He said he figured it would have been okay, but I told him I just needed time. I told him I was still with Mason."

Hermione frowned. "Oh no, what did he say to that?"

"Well, he was hurt, but who could blame him. I told him I just needed some time to think, and figure things out. I know Neville loves me, and I care for him… but it's just that I love Mason! I thought the two of us would have a future together, but now, I don't know." Ginny was crying now.

"Did you tell Mason?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded, wiping away her tears. "And that didn't make things any easier! He told me that it didn't change the way he felt, and that I was still his world. If I want to leave, he won't stop me, only wish me the best. If I want to stay, he'll raise the baby as his own. Or I can stay, but still raise the baby with Neville. So yeah, Mason was no help at all."

Hermione bit her lip. Ginny was in a really tough situation, and Hermione didn't know what she would do if it was her. But then again, she hadn't had sex with anyone, so she didn't have to worry about such things, but lately, George had her thinking otherwise.

But back to Ginny. "Who do you want to be with?"

Ginny huffed. "Both of them."

Hermione smiled. "That's not really an option."

Ginny threw her head back. "I know," she groaned. "I love Mason. I know I do. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him."

"Then choose Mason. Gin, you have to listen to your heart."

"But my mind is telling me to choose Neville! We had a fling, but in my sixth year while you guys were away. But that's all it was, a fling. I loved Harry, but Neville was there. He was so comforting, I don't know. I care for him, and I know it could develop into more, but I don't know if I can let go of Mason so I can grow with Neville." Ginny said. "But I would feel so guilty if I didn't choose Neville, because this is his baby, and I would never want to take that away from him."

Hermione frowned. "I don't know what to tell you Ginny. All I want is for you to be happy. I'll support you either way you choose, and I'm sure both boys will as well."

Ginny nodded. "I know, and that's what makes this so sucky! If one of them dumped me, then that would make my life a whole lot easier."

Hermione chuckled. "You're too much."

Ginny's eyes popped open. "Oh my Merlin, can't believe I didn't ask you! How has George been? I've been all wrapped up in my own problems, I didn't even think to ask about your relationship!"

Hermione smiled. "Things have been good."

Ginny grinned. "I see that smile, Hermione, dish. Please! I've been dying for some gossip. Give me something, anything."

Hermione let out a small squeal. "Gin, things have been so good. I'm so happy with George, and I think he's happy with me too. We've helped each other to heal, and I feel like myself again. Finally, after all this time."

Ginny pulled Hermione in for a hug. "I'm so proud of you. You know that, don't you? We all are. Mum was just telling me the other day she was happy you've gained most of your weight back. She thinks you and George are just perfect for each other."

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure your mother is happy I'm with a Weasley, regardless of which one of you it is."

Ginny chuckled. "Probably. You've always been like a daughter to her, so it wouldn't matter who you dated."

Hermione grinned. "You guys are like my second family. You're my sister Ginny, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

The two of them embraced.

Hermione broke apart, "So-"

But she was cut off by George opening the door to the flat, letting out a holler.

"George?" She asked, giving him a look.

"Mione, you'll never guess!" He said excitedly, but stopped when he saw his sister. "Hey Ginny, I didn't know you were here."

Ginny shrugged. "Just thought I'd pop on over."

George simply shrugged, looking to Hermione he smiled once more. "We're opening another location! Lee will now be the manager in Hogsmeade. We bought out Zonko's." He puffed his chest up proudly.

"Oh George! I'm so proud of you!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up and planting a kiss on his lips.

Ginny stared as her brother kissed her best friend, his hand on her waist and the other in her hair. It was obvious they were in love, the real kind. _The kind that will last forever_. In was in that moment that she made her decision. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

><p>So, reviewers, I need your help! Who should Ginny be with? Mason or Neville? The choice is yours!<p> 


	20. Dinner With the Family

I don't own Harry Potter, but everyone knows that! I hope you enjoy! Just a heads up, there will be about 5 more chapters, then an epilogue. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

George came over, kissing Hermione's neck. "You look beautiful," he murmured against her soft skin. She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing in the world.

She turned, pulling him into his arms. "I love you George," she said, shivers running up and down her spine.

He grinned goofily, pulling her closer to him. "I love you Mione. I don't know how I got so lucky."

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I bet it has something to do with your dashing good looks." She bit her lip, holding back a laugh.

George chuckled. "Cheeky little witch, I'm handsome, I know." He pressed his lips to hers, his hands going to her lower back.

Hermione moaned in pleasure, her fingers tangling into his hair. His tongue battled against hers, passion building. She wanted to lose herself in the kiss and in him, but knew they both had things to do.

She broke the kiss, panting. "You know I'd love to just stay here with you all day…" she began.

George kissed her once more. "You talk too much." He kissed her again. "But I know my Mum is expecting us for dinner. So we can get going."

Hermione smiled, lacing her hand into his. "Ginny's going to be there, right?"

George thought back to his conversation with his mother, then nodded his head. "She mentioned Ginny was bringing a guest, and that she had something to tell us."

Hermione bit her lip. It had been two weeks since she had heard from Ginny, and didn't know what the redhead had decided to do_. I suppose I'll find out tonight who she'll be staying with. _Either way, Hermione knew she would support her best friend, and do everything in her power to be there for her.

George guided Hermione to the doorway and the two of them apparated away.

Hermione grinned, looking up at the Burrow. So much had changed, but this house, this place, had always been a constant in her life. Hermione had a feeling that it would always be that way.

It was her second home. Her home away from home. Her home in the magical world. It was always full of love, no matter what happened in the outside world.

"Home sweet home," George mumbled, taking in the sight as well. Taking her hand, the two of them made their way across the yard towards the front door.

Hermione went to open the door, but it flung open before she could touch it. Hermione soon found herself engulfed in a hug.

"Oh Hermione," Molly greeted as she held her, taking in her appearance. "You look so good. George has been feeding you well?"

Hermione nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. She returned the hug generously before Molly released her.

"Oh George," she said, before engulfing her son in a hug as well. Her children were her life, and it showed when she was around them.

"Mum, you're crushing me," George said, wriggling out of the hug.

Molly chuckled, then released him. "Come on you two, everyone's inside."

The two entered the Burrow, and Hermione's senses were immediately bombarded. It was loud, and the faint scent of food tickled her nose. They followed Molly into the living room, where everyone else was seated.

Hermione smiled when she saw Neville sitting next to Ginny, gently holding her hand. It seemed she had chosen him. Hermione walked over to them, pulling Ginny into a hug. "I'm proud of you," she whispered.

Ginny pulled back and smiled, but didn't say anything.

She then turned and hugged Neville. "Congratulations," she said in his ear. Neville shot her a look, then nodded weakly. "You'll be fine." She said, trying to be supportive. She could only imagine how nervous he felt, in a room full of boys.

She then rejoined George, looking around. It seemed everyone had decided to come. Bill and Fleur were there. Her baby bump was huge, and she was sure the baby would be born any day now. Charlie was in the corner talking with Percy, who was animatedly waving his hands around. Arthur sat in the corner, reading his paper, oblivious to all the chaos around him.

"Don't you just love family get togethers?" George whispered in her ear sarcastically.

Hermione turned, facing her boyfriend. "I love being around you family. There's always something going on."

George rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, there's always something going on. Mischief all over the place."

"There's bound to be. I mean, where else would you have gotten it from?" She said teasingly. Leaning forward, he captured his lips in a kiss. The kiss quickly grew passionate.

Someone wolf whistled, and they quickly broke apart. Hermione blushed while George put his arm around her waist.

"Well, just in case you forgot, there are other people in the room," Bill stated with a grin.

George chuckled. "I have a beautiful witch with me, can you blame me?"

Hermione blushed, lightly punching his chest.

"Always the romantic, eh George?" Charlie said with a waggle of his eyebrow.

"Dinner's ready!" Molly announced to the group in the living room.

Everyone got up and made their way towards the kitchen. Hermione took a seat, squeezed between George and Fleur.

Hermione put some steak and potatoes on her plate, but stayed away from the carrots, which she wasn't a fan of. George did the same. He hated carrots too.

Everyone dug in, murmurs of "It's great Mum," and "Wow, delicious as always" rang out from around the table. Hermione grinned, glad to be having Molly's cooking.

After dinner was finished, Ginny stood. "I have to tell you all something."

Everyone turned to Ginny, who looked like she was ready to throw up. She grabbed Neville's hand, who squeezed it slightly.

"Ginny, dear, what's wrong?" Her mother asked, looking at her worriedly.

Ginny took a deep breath. "I've been seeing Neville."

Her mother frowned. "Ginny, that's wonderful. Neville's a very nice boy."

Ginny took another deep breath. "I'm pregnant."


	21. Why Would You Say That

I don't own Harry Potter, but everyone knows that! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

There was silence around the room, not even a creak of the floorboards could be heard. Hermione felt her heart stop, and prepared for the worse.

Silently, Molly stood. She stared at Ginny, her eyes locked on her daughter's still flat stomach.

Everyone waited to see what would happen.

Suddenly, Molly burst into tears. She quickly shuffled over to Ginny and wrapped her up into a hug. The two stayed like that, embracing each other with sobs echoing around the room, for quite some time.

Hermione heard a chair being dragged across the floor, but didn't tear her gaze away from Ginny.

Molly finally broke away. "Oh sweetie," she cried.

Ginny sniffed. "Mum, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen…. I… please don't hate me!" She cried out.

Molly had a look of horror on her face. "Ginny dear, I love you so very much, and nothing will ever change that. I will always support you, even now." She hugged her daughter tightly once more.

Molly held her daughter away, looking at her. She had to realize that Ginny wasn't a baby any more, but an adult, one facing many different paths in front of her. She had raised Ginny right, and hopefully she would make the right choices.

Molly then turned to Neville, who looked like he was going to throw up. Molly pulled Neville up into a hug as well. "Welcome to the family," she said in his ear.

At that, there was a loud commotion around the table. People were clapping, shouting "congratulations!", and many other words of encouragement going around.

Hermione turned to George, and frowned when she saw he wasn't there. _He must have left after Ginny's announcement.. _ She had a feeling she knew exactly where he was.

Politely excusing herself, Hermione made her way towards the stairs. Climbing up, she made her way to the top, stopping in front of a closed door. She paused for a moment, letting it sink in.

_This was Fred and George's room._

Hermione felt herself get choked up on her tears. She missed Fred so much, and could only imagine the pain that George felt.

She put her hand on the knob, and slowly turned it. Pressing the door open, she quietly slipped inside. The room was darkness. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw that George was sitting on his bed, staring at Fred's side of the room. There were pictures scattered about, along with other items that once belonged to Fred.

"George," she whispered into the darkness. She didn't want to frighten him.

His head snapped her way. He mumbled something Hermione couldn't make out, then flicked his wand, lighting a candle in the corner of the room.

Hermione could now see, but it still wasn't very bright. The feeling of depression and sadness still remained.

Taking a deep breath, she crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to George. He didn't move or say anything, but just sat there, staring off into space. Hermione sighed, then leaned into George, her head now resting on his shoulder.

"George," she whispered, hoping he would answer.

"Mmmm," was the only response she got.

_Well, it's better than nothing. _"What's wrong?" She asked, her hand seeking out his.

"Everything."

Hermione cringed. She wasn't expecting that. "I know it isn't ideal that Ginny have a baby so young, but everyone's been very supportive of her…." She trailed off.

George sighed. "It isn't that." He stayed silent for a minute. "I don't deserve you."

Hermione bolted upright. "What on earth are you talking about?"

George stood, leaving Hermione on the bed alone. "I don't deserve you. Someone so pretty and smart. I don't deserve to be happy."

Hermione bit her lip. "Everyone deserves to be happy George."

"But I don't." He said. Turning, he looked at Fred's stuff once more. "I should have died instead of Fred. He was always the better twin, the more likeable one. I wish it was me, instead of him." He let out a strangled sob.

Hermione sat there, too shocked to say anything. Suddenly, something rushed through her, and to her surprise, it was anger. She stood abruptly, crossing the room to him. Without warning, she raised her hand and slapped it across his face.

_Smack!_

George just stood there, shock on his face.

Hermione raised her hand to do it again, but his fingers wrapped around her wrist. Hermione let out a pained cry, trying to jerk herself away from him. George pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"How could you!" She shouted, tears now streaming down her face. "How could you say something like that! After everything we had been through.." She sobbed, her body shaking.

George frowned, and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her back to his bed. He laid her down, and curled up next to her. "Hermione, I'm so sorry I said that. I didn't mean it."

"Of course you did," she cried out.

He shook his head, pulling her body closer to his. "I love you so much Mione, and I'd never want to lose you. Please, forgive me for saying that. It was so out of line. Please, forgive me," he begged.

"Why would you say that though George? Why would you want to hurt me like that? Can you imagine how Fred would be if he heard you say that?"

George bit his lip. "Fred would be furious."

Hermione nodded, a sniffle escaping. "He would be. Just like I am."

"Forgive me," he whispered, his nose touching hers.

"Only if you promise never to say anything like that again." She said, her voice cracking. "The thought that you wished you had died… instead of being here with me, it hurt me George. You're breaking my heart."

George wanted to smack himself. How could he have been so stupid. "Hermione, I love you, so very much. Please don't doubt that I do."

Hermione sniffled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled herself closer, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "I love you George."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you too Hermione." He hugged her tightly. "I won't ever let you go."


	22. Plan Ours?

Thanks to everyone following and reviewing! You all rock! I don't own Harry Potter, but everyone knows that! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

The two of them laid in bed for another twenty minutes or so, George stroking Hermione's hair while she draw shapes with her fingers on his chest.

"We should get back downstairs you know," she said, although she didn't want to leave the comfort she was in.

"Probably, but I'd rather just stay here with you," he replied, nuzzling her neck.

She giggled. "Stop tickling me."

"I'm not, but I can if you like," he waggled with his eyebrows.

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

He laughed, kissing her forehead. "You're adorable."

"Mhmmmm," she said, pulling herself upright. "We should go down though. Ginny probably thinks you're up here because you're made at her."

George sat upright. "Okay, but there's something I gotta do first." He stood and walked over towards Fred's drawer, digging around inside.

Hermione watched curiously as he pulled something out. She couldn't see what it was.

George moved over to her, getting down on his knees in front of her.

"George, what are you doing?" She asked.

He smiled. "Hermione, I love you more than anything, and I know that I can't live without you, nor would I want too."

She smiled. "George, I feel the same way."

"Good, because I want you to marry me," he said, showing her a small black box.

"George?" Hermione asked, her voice raising a level. Was he really proposing to her? Now?

"I'm being serious love. I want to be with you always, and I know we haven't been together for very long, but I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He opened the box, revealing a ring that had a small diamond on it.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. She could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. Without warning, she lunged at George, throwing her arms around him. The two of them fell into a heap on the floor, Hermione planting wet kisses all over his face. "George," she murmured between kisses.

He laughed, pulling her away. "Is that a yes?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes! A thousand times yes!" Her mouth viciously attacked his, the two of them becoming entangled in a heap on the floor.

George reluctantly pulled himself from her. He took her small hand and slid the ring on. "I know it's small, but I think it's perfect."

"It is. I love it George." Hermione said with a smile.

George grinned. "It was Fred's. He was going to give it to Angelina if they ever got to that point… I think he'd want you to have it."

Hermione began to cry, knowing how much the ring meant. "George, it's perfect. Fred would be so proud of you."

George kissed her. "I love you so much. Forever Mione."

She nodded, squeezing his hands. "Forever."

He stood, pulling her up. "Now come on, let's go see Ginny." She nodded, holding his hand.

The two of them walked downstairs, seeing that everyone was seated in the living room.

"George! Mione! Where had you two run off too?" Neville asked from his seat next to Ginny.

"Upstairs talking." Hermione answered, smiling at George.

"Well thank Merlin you're here, because Mum won't leave us be." Ginny said exasperated.

"Ginerva," Molly hissed. "If the two of you are going to raise a baby, you should get married. It's only logical."

Ginny huffed. "Mum, we don't want to get married right now."

"But Ginny," Molly began.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley," Hermione interrupted. "George and I were wondering if you could plan our wedding."

"Oh Hermione, don't be-" Molly started, not realizing what Hermione had said. She then froze, looking at Hermione's left hand. Hermione put it forward, so that all could see the diamond on her ring finger.

Molly let out a squeal of delight, then quickly wrapped her up in a hug. "Oh Hermione, congratulations! You've always been like a daughter to me, and now you will be." She hugged her tightly, pressing kisses to her forehead. She then turned to her son. "George! I'm so proud!" She cried, pulled her son close.

A round of congratulatory speech went around for the second time that night.

Ginny tugged Hermione's arm, pulling her into the kitchen. Once alone, the two girls embraced, each with tears falling down their faces.

"I'm so happy for you Hermione. I knew George was just right for you," Ginny said with a smile on her face.

Hermione blushed. "Thanks Gin. If it wasn't for you, who knows where I'd be today. You saved me, and pushed me towards George. I have so much to be grateful for."

Ginny hugged her tightly. "You're my best friend Hermione. I'd do anything for you. And you've done so much for me. You supported me, believed in me, even when I doubted myself."

"That's what friends are for." Hermione replied with a smile.

The two of them sat in silence for a while. "You know," Ginny began, "the boys would be proud of us."

Hermione smiled weakly. "You think so?"

Ginny nodded, putting her arm around Hermione's waist. "I know so. We've been so strong. They'd be proud."

Hermione nodded. "You're probably right. Sometimes, I wish they were still with us, but I know things wouldn't be the same if they were. I'm happy where I am now, even though I never thought I'd be."

Ginny chuckled. "I know! You and George, who'd have thought! The prankster and the bookworm."

Hermione smiled. "You know Gin, they do saw opposites attract."

"Yes well, two birds of a feather also flock together. Me and Neville are two peas in a pod." Ginny said, rubbing her stomach. It was still flat, but there was a baby in there. A new life, waiting to be born.

"Is there potential?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded. "Of yes! I guarantee that before this baby is born we'll be an item."

"Well then I'm happy for you," Hermione said, giving her one more hug. "Now come on, your family is probably missing us."


	23. Visiting the In-Laws

Thanks to everyone following and reviewing! You all rock! I don't own Harry Potter, but everyone knows that! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

"Merlin Hermione, stop fidgeting!" George said, grabbing her hands tightly.

She bit her lip, offering him an apologetic look. "Sorry George, I'm just a bit nervous."

George laughed. "I'm the one that should be nervous! Hermione, you're parents love you, and me." He smiled smugly. "We'll be fine."

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I suppose you're right. I'm just so nervous. What if they are against it?"

"Then we convince them otherwise. Hermione, relax. Okay? Everything will go fine, you'll see." He rubbed her back soothingly.

Hermione made a face. Laughing, George pulled her close, planting a kiss on her soft lips. Every time he kissed her felt like the first time. He couldn't have asked for anyone more perfect than her. Pulling back, he looked into her brown eyes, and saw them filled with happiness. A soft blush dusted her cheeks and her wild hair fell into her face. "You're perfect," he said with a grin.

Blushing, Hermione pulled herself from his grasp. "All right, I'll go change. Then we'll go see my parents and tell them the news."

"The good news!" George shouted at her retreating figure. He couldn't understand why Hermione was nervous about telling her parents that they were going to get married. They would be happy for them, surely. _She's probably just nervous._

George smiled, still unable to believe it. He was going to marry Hermione Granger. They were going to get married in May, when all the flowers were in bloom. That was five months from now. It seemed so far away, but really wasn't. Time would fly, and they would finally be each other's, for forever.

He didn't know what he did to deserve such an angel like her, but thanked Merlin every day that he did.

Hermione reappeared a few minutes later, wearing jeans and a Weasley sweater. She pulled on her boots and jacket. "Ready?" She asked, her face still red.

George nodded, standing up. "Stop worrying; you'll raise your blood pressure." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Although I'm sure you already did."

She rolled her eyes. George was just so…. George. He was so loving and protective to her. She had honestly never expected that from him, but had expected to be pranked every other hour or so.

But he had matured into a lovely man, and she was so lucky to have been the one to snatch him up. He was hers, and she would be his.

Linking her hand through his, she closed her eyes, apparating them to her parent's home.

She was about to knock on the door, but stopped when she felt George's hands on her shoulders. He turned her so she was now facing him.

"Mione, don't be nervous. I love you, okay? And your parents will be ecstatic, okay?" He kissed her forehead swiftly. Pulling away, he allowed her to knock on the door.

Jean appeared a few minutes later, smiling when she saw the two of them. "Hermione," she cried, throwing her arms around her daughter. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, she pulled back. "You look wonderful."

Turning to George, she pulled him in for a hug as well. "George, it's so nice to see you. I was so excited to hear you and Hermione were coming for dinner."

George smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Granger. It's great to see you too."

Jean waved her hand, chuckling. "Call me Jean, George. Come on, Jon is in the living room."

Hermione grabbed George's hand, leading him to the living room. "Hi dad," she said, taking a seat.

Jon looked up from the paper. "Hermione, how are you?" He got up and gave her a hug. Turning to George, he shook his hand.

Hermione smiled. "Things are going pretty good."

"That's wonderful," her mother said, appearing in the doorway. "Are you still working in that bookshop?"

Hermione nodded. "I am. I do love it there, being surrounded by all those books."

Jean nodded. "Haven't you thought about doing anything else..?" She quickly held her hands up. "Not meaning that you're job isn't good enough or anything, I'm just curious."

Hermione bit her lip, but nodded. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "I think I'm going to write a book. About what Harry, Ron, and I went through… I mean, no one's written anything about the war, so I think I'm going to write a memoir."

Jon nodded, "That sounds wonderful Hermione. Good for you."

"You haven't mentioned that to me," George whispered, somewhat upset Hermione hadn't told him that.

"I only just decided," she whispered back, lacing her fingers through his.

Jean took a seat next to Jon, and Hermione figured this would be as good as any time to tell them.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I've actually got some other news." George smiled at her.

Jean shifted forward, interested in what Hermione had to say. "Oh? And what's that?"

She squeezed George's hand. "George and I are going to get married."

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Hermione's heart began to race; she squeezed George's hand so hard he winced.

Suddenly, her mother jumped up, pulling Hermione up into a hug. "Oh! I'm so happy for the both of you."

Hermione began to sob, hugging her mother tightly.

Meanwhile, Jon had stood and shaken George's hand. "Congratulations."

"Thank you sir," he replied with a smile.

Jon nodded. "It goes without saying that if you hurt my baby girl, magic or not, you'll pay. Got it?"

George gulped, but nodded quickly. "I would never do anything to hurt her."

"I know." He said with a smile.

"Hermione, dear, why are you crying?" Her mother asked, noticing the tears.

"I was so nervous you would be upset!" Hermione cried. "But you're happy, and that makes me so happy."

"Of course we'd be happy for you. Hermione, all we've ever wanted is for you to move on after everything that's happened. And you finally have," she paused to wipe away a few tears that had leaked from her eyes. "We're so proud of you."

Jon nodded, rubbing his wife's back. "George is a wonderful man, and we know he makes you happy. We're happy for you both, truly."

Hermione nodded, wiping away her tears. "I love you both so much." She threw her arms around the two of them. "Thank you."

George offered them a smile, happy that Hermione was finally okay with everything.


	24. PreWedding Jitters

Thanks to everyone following and reviewing! You all rock! I don't own Harry Potter, but everyone knows that! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Hermione let out a shriek of frustration. She couldn't take this, any of this. She threw down the white piece of fabric and went into the bathroom, locking the door.

Looking at her reflection, she let out a sob. She couldn't do this, who the hell was she kidding?

Hermione just stared at her reflection, watching as the tears fell down her face.

There was a knock on the door. "Mione?" She heard George's voice through the door.

Hermione remained quiet. She didn't want to see anyone right now.

"Mione? I'm coming in, all right?" George said, pushing the door open. He quickly closed it once he was inside.

George had gotten Ginny's message while he was closing up the joke shop. Apparently Hermione had a mental breakdown while trying on her wedding dress. He had rushed over to the Burrow immediately, greeted by pure chaos. Everyone was running around trying to prepare for the wedding tomorrow.

George took in the sight of Hermione in her wedding dress, bent over the counter sobbing.

He quickly crossed the room towards her, taking her into his arms. She hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

"Hey now, stop crying," he cooed, stroking her hair. "Shhhhh," he said, pressing kisses to the top of her head.

Hermione continued to cry, holding onto him tightly. George pulled her away so he could get a good look at her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Hermione's big brown eyes met his, tears leaking from the corner. Her lower lip wobbled, and she looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"I'm afraid," she whispers after a moment. Suddenly, she shakes her head. "No, that's not it. It isn't fear. It's just…. Pre-wedding jitters. I don't know, I'm sure I sound silly, but I'm just so nervous."

George smiled softly, wiping away a few of her tears. "Hey now, I love you, okay? Everything will be fine."

Hermione took in George's soft words and nodded. His voice always comforted her.

Hermione let out a sniffle, wiping her eyes. "George, I'm so sorry."

"What for? Honey, you've done nothing wrong." George said, rubbing her shoulders.

"But I've made you rush over for nothing! I just lost control for a moment and freaked out. You didn't need to rush over," Hermione blabbed, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

"Hey, I love you. And coming over wasn't for nothing. I got to see my bride to be in her wedding dress." He pulled back, looking her over. "You look so sexy."

Hermione smiled, planting a kiss on her fiancé's lips. "You, Mr. Weasley, look sexy as well. But you know it's bad luck to see the dress before the wedding."

George chuckled. "I don't believe in that sort of luck." He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her flush to his body. "Although I know I'm the luckiest bloke in the world."

She played coy, smiling. "And why is that?"

"Because in the morning, I'm going to marry the most beautiful witch in all the world."

"George," she whispered, before his lips claimed hers again.

There was another knock on the door. "George, if your done snogging my best friend, we'd like to carry on with her bridal shower!" Ginny shouted through the door.

Hermione and George broke apart, each of them blushing. "Well, I'm going back to the flat. I'm sure Lee and the others are there."

Hermione smiled, leaning up to give him another kiss. "Don't have too much fun."

George smiled. "Never." He gave her a wink before exiting the bathroom.

Moments later, Hermione exited the bathroom as well. Ginny stood there, tapping her foot. "Are you done with your fit of hysteria?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out. "Yes, I'm done." The two of them went back into Ginny's room, where she helped Hermione out of her wedding dress.

"I'm still a bit nervous," Hermione said, sitting on her bed.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You'll do fine," she said, stroking her baby bump. "Tomorrow morning, you'll marry the love of your life. Everything will be fine, all right?"

Hermione nodded, biting her lip.

"It's all right to be scared. Just remember who it is you're marrying. Things will be fine," Ginny said once more.

"Girls! Dinner is ready!" Molly called up the stairs. Ginny stood, and started to waddle down the stairs. The smell of stew hit her nose and Hermione smiled. She loved when Molly made beef stew. Walking downstairs, they saw the table was already set.

Sitting down, the three of them stuffed their faces, mostly talking about Ginny's baby. They had found out that she and Neville were going to be having a little girl. She would be due in about two months.

Hermione was happy for her best friend, and the relationship that had blossomed between her and Neville. The two of them were now engaged, and Ginny had never been happier.

Hermione bit her lip, wondering if George would ever want to have kids. The two of them had never talked about it. She had never wanted them, but seeing Ginny pregnant made her think about it again. George would be a wonderful father, she was sure of it. Hopefully, he would want them.

She blushed, realizing that tomorrow would be the first time they would have sex. Hermione had wanted to wait, so that way it would be special when they had their first time. She was nervous and excited all at once.

Molly smiled, serving Hermione a piece of cake. It was lemon flavored, her favorite.

"Oh Hermione, tomorrow, you'll finally be a Weasley," Molly said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh Molly," Hermione said, willing herself not to cry. "I feel like I've always been a Weasley. You've treated me like a daughter, and I've always loved you like a second mother. You're all my family, and I love every one of you."

Molly stood, wrapping Hermione into a hug. "I love you too dear."


	25. Wedding Day

Thanks to everyone following and reviewing! You all rock! I don't own Harry Potter, but everyone knows that! This is it! The final chapter! I just want to say I love you all, and thank you all for supporting me! I wouldn't have been able to do this without you. I will post an epilogue at some point, but thanks everyone! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

"You look beautiful!" Ginny shrieked, taking in Hermione's form. She looked lovely in the strapless dress. The ivory complemented her tan skin perfectly.

"You've outdone yourself Ginny," Hermione said, taking a look in the mirror. The dress was long, ivory, elegant, and perfect. She felt slightly upset that George had seen the dress last night, but shrugged it off. She looked beautiful, and everyone would be wowed by her appearance. When she walked down the aisle, all eyes would be on her. Turning sideways, she looked at her hair. It was twisted up nicely, with a hit of messy, with some of her curls coming down on both sides. Blushing, she realized she looked beautiful, truly beautiful.

Ron and Harry would be so proud.

She felt her throat constrict at the thought of them. "Oh," she said, her voice hoarse.

Ginny bit her lip, frowning. "Are you all right?"

Hermione shook her head, keeping her mouth shut. She couldn't cry, not right now. They would want her to be happy, smiling on her big day, not crying because of them.

"I'll grab you some water," Ginny said, quickly leaving the bathroom. She returned before Hermione could even blink, handing her a glass of water.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled, draining the glass quickly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure you're all right? You look a bit queasy?"

Hermione gulped, nodding once more. "Just nervous. And thinking about Ron and Harry…." She let her voice trail off, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Ginny crossed the room, squeezing her shoulder. "Hey, you look beautiful. George will be floored when he sees how stunning you look. I know you're nervous, but just try to enjoy tonight. It's your night, and no one will be able to take that away from you." She took a deep breath. "And Harry and Ron would be so proud of you. You've overcome your grief, and accomplished so much in these past few months. You've found love, found strength, and found happiness. They would be so happy for you."

Hermione felt her throat constrict. Her eyes welled up with tears as she turned to face Ginny, her sister. She threw her arms around her, giving her a hug. "Thank you Ginny," she said, giving her a timid smile.

Hermione pulled away, smoothing out her dress. Ginny left, leaving Hermione alone. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

She was finally going to be Mrs. Hermione Weasley. Her throat felt dry. She had no regrets with George, because she loved him, more than anything in the world. But still, she couldn't help the butterflies flying around in her stomach at the moment.

Tonight was about her and George, no one else. They were going to be joined together, in more than one way. Her nerves tingled, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Hermione?" Jean called out, tapping on the bathroom door.

"Mom?" She called out, opening the door.

"Oh honey, you look so beautiful!" She said, pulling her daughter in for a hug. Pulling away, she noticed her tears. "Hermione, dear, are you all right?"

Hermione nodded. "Just a bit nervous."

"Are you ready for this?" Jean asked gently.

Hermione nodded. "I am. George is the one. I want to spend the rest of my life with him… I'm just feeling a lot of mixed emotions right now."

"Awh, just pre wedding jitteres," She hugged her again.

Hermione laughed, wiping away the tears. "Did my make-up smudge?"

Jean smiled, shaking her head. "You look absolutely radiant."

"Thanks Mum," she said, shooting Jean a smile.

"It's time dear," she said, taking her daughter's hand. The two of them walked down the stairs, making their way towards the kitchen. They had decided to get married in the Burrow, as was Weasley tradition.

Jon smiled as he saw his little girl. "You look beautiful Hermione," he said, pulling her in for a hug. Her father looked handsome all dressed up.

"Ready?" He asked, holding out his arm.

Hermione gulped, but nodded. Her mother kissed them both before going to take her seat. Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

She took his arm, taking a deep breath. The wedding march began to play. The two of them moved into the garden. Hermione blushed as she took in George's perfect face. It was a combination of happiness and awe. Her heart skipped a beat.

He smiled at her, causing her insides to turn to mush.

Before she knew it, her and her father had reached the end of the aisle. This was it. "I love you Mione," her father said, kissing her cheek. He placed Hermione's hand into George's. Stepping closer to George, she mouthed the words "I love you." George did the same.

Kingsley was talking, but Hermione wasn't paying much attention. All she could do was stare into George's eyes, losing herself in the moment. This was it. She was finally going to be his wife. They were getting married.

"Do you Hermione, take George to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, no matter what your love endures? Do you promise to bond your souls together, never to separate?" Kingsley asked.

Hermione smiled. "I do."

He turned to George, asking the same thing. George sent Hermione a wink, saying "I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Kingsley said with a smile, pulling away from the couple.

Hermione embraced him quickly, pressing their lips together. George dipped her backwards, kissing her passionately. The kiss was perfect. Everything Hermione could have hoped for.

George smiled, and the two of them walked back up the aisle as husband and wife. They walked straight onto the dance floor into their first dance.

"Well Mrs. Weasley, how does it feel to be married?" He asked with a small, pulling her close. The two of them danced together, moving slowly together.

"It feels amazing," Hermione said with a blush. "How does it feel to be married Mr. Wealsey?"

"Like it was the best choice I've ever made," he said, pulling her in for a kiss. The crowd clapped and hooted.

The two of them were together, and that was all that mattered. They were bonded, soul mates, and would never spend their time apart.

It was all she could have ever wanted, to be happily married with the man who she loved. The man who had supported her throughout it all. The man who had been her light when she was lost in darkness.

She knew Ron and Harry were looking down on them with smiles on their faces.

Hermione leaned forward, capturing George's lips. "I love you."


End file.
